Not Keen
by InfamousKilljoy
Summary: Spencer Hastings is a normal girl with a pretty normal life. She doesn't have time for romance and isn't keen on falling in love. But maybe that'll change when new boy Toby Cavanaugh comes to town. He also isn't keen on falling in love. But maybe they'll find what they're so afraid off in each other. Spoby with Haleb! Spanna and Taleb friendship! I suck at summaries...
1. A New Day

**Uh hello! So uh... This is my first fanfic... I'm still trying to work the mechanics of this site too so I'm pretty confluffed so if there is anything wrong PLEASE INFORM MEH!**

 **Some info on this;**

 **Jason is and always has been related BIOLOGICALLY to Spencer! He has no relation to Alison! He is a year above Spencer while Spencer and her friends and people like who hang around with her are all the same age wh** **ich is 17! Toby is new and uhhhh... You'll find out I guess!**

 **So uh... Enjoy? Or try to? Or uhhhh... I shuddup now... Also I'm writing on iPad so I'm sorry if it's** **messed up beyond compare..**

* * *

 **SPOV**

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!

"Ughhhhhhh..."

The sleepy brunette moaned as she slapped the alarm clock. It was 7am. The time that Spencer Hastings had to wake up for school.

Spencer Hastings is a 17 year old girl living a pretty normal life in the town of Rosewood. She's the youngest of 3 children but equally as intelligent. As of so far her life is going great. All AP classes, great friends and a perfect school record. The only thing missing is a boyfriend, but she doesn't care, she's never been the one for relationships.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms, groaning out of tiredness. She slipped out of bed and walked in to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her long, dark brown hair was sticking up everywhere and her eyes weredroopy. Basically, she looked like a zombie. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and showered, as she does nearly every morning.

After her daily bathroom session, she went in to her room to make the hardest decision a teen girl has to make everyday... Her outfit...

After much consideration and thought, she settled on a white shirt, dark blue jeans and a light blue sweater for over it. she brushed and dried her hair, letting it down in smooth waves. She added a light amount of make up and made her way downstairs.

As she made her way downstairs, she could hear someone making coffee. She wasn't surprised... The house of Hastings ran on caffeine. When she entered the kitchen she saw the person who was making it. It was her older brother, Jason.

"Hey sis! Coffee?" He said, while opening the cup cabnit.

"As much as I love it, I'm gonna have to pass that up, I agreed to meet Hanna at The Brew" She said sighing, while throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Your loss... Made it extra strong... By the way, mom and dad are away visiting Melissa in Philly" Said the older brother, pouring himself a cup of the brown sludge, the Hastings called coffee.

Melissa was Spencer and Jason's older sister. She was 23 and was currently engaged to some British Doctor.

"Yeah well you get all that coffee to yourself so be happy... And I'm not surprised, they spend more time with Melissa than with us... Anyway, gotta go Jason, you know how Hanna gets when she gets kept waiting! See you at school!" She yelled, as she was leaving.

When she got outside, the cold air hit her like a slap. "Another crappy cold day..." She mumbled as she got in to her car.

 **~LE SKIP TO LE BREW~**

"SPENCER JILL HASTINGS! ITS ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU! I NEED MY DAILY BREAKFAST MUFFIN AND YOU KEPT ME WAITING! WHAT SORT OF FRIEND ARE YOU FOR DEPRIVING ME OF MY FOOD HUH?! A PRETTY CRAPPY ONE MUST I SAY!" Yelled the bubbly blonde teen from across the small coffee shop.

Hanna Marin had been Spencer's friend since they were kids. They met in kindergarten when Hanna had peed her pants and was too embarrassed to talk to anyone. Spencer was nice enough to tell her it was okay and she didn't have to worry. Little did she know that this small blondey would become a psychotic food demon. Even though she was hyperactive and the complete opposite of Spencer, they are like sisters.

"Christ Hanna, calm down I'm late by like what? 3 minutes? You could have still ordered you know..." The brunette sighed, sitting beside her friend.

"I know, but I didn't want to eat or drink without you!" Said Hanna, raising her hand, signalling for a waitress to bring two coffees.

"Where's Caleb today? He not joining us or have you grown bored of sucking each others faces off." Spencer said in a sarcastic tone.

Caleb is Hannas boyfriend. He's a hacker... Like a really good one... They met one day when Hanna couldn't get her phone to work. He volunteered to help her fix it iin return for a date. She thought that the date would be terrible and that she would absolutely hate it, it was one of the best nights of her life. They started dating a week later and have been inseparable ever since.

"Haha very funny... And if you must know, he is busy. One of his buddies moved from Ravenswood over the weekend so I've been deprived of my Caleb time. He's bringing him to school today so I won't see hi, until we go to school..." Hanna sighed as the waitress set the two hot caffeine filled drinks on the table along with a muffin.

"Awwww poor lil Hanna Banana..." Spencer said in a motherly tone.

"Yeah I know... The sooner we finish here the sooner I get to see my baby cheeks, and the sooner I get to see my baby cheeks, the sooner I can get some Caleb kissing time!" Hanna said picking up her coffee.

"Well shall we take these to go my quirky blonde friend?" Said Spencer standing up, coffee in hand.

"Yes we shall my highly intelligent brunette buddy!" Said Hanna placing money on the table, before getting up after her.

 **~LE SKIPPEDY SKIP SKIP TO LE SCHOOL~**

The two girls got out of the car and looked up at the giant stone building.

"Well well well, the gates of hell!" Sang Hanna.

"Oh hush up... Come on let's go find sketchy!" Said Spencer, pulling her blonde bubbly buddy in to through 'Hells Gateway'.

The two sisterly friends wandered the hall in search of the shaggy haired hacker known as Caleb. After about five minutes of playing 'Hunt the Hacker', they found him outside the office. He seemed to be waiting on something or someone"CALEB BABYYYYYY" called the blonde, running up to him and tackling him from behind.

"Jeez Han, calm down" he replied, turning around while wrapping his arms around her.

"There you are! We've been looking for you sketchy!" Said Spencer as she approached them.

Sketchy had become Spencer's nickname for Caleb. She started calling him that when he had repaired Hanna's phone. Even when they backe friends, she continued calling him it. He doesn't complain, it's grown on him too.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I had to take care of something." He sighed.

"What was it? More illegal doings I'm guessing..." Said Spencer in a mocking tone.

"Well if you consider showing around a new student slash friend illegal, then yes, that's exactly what I was doing" he said rolling his eyes.

As if on cue, an unfamiliar person left the office and caught the attention of Spencer. He was tall and had slightly shaggy, honey coloured hair. He was wearing a leather jacket, dark blue jeans and a white shirt. He looked the same age as her. He was busy looking down at the slip in his hand. Probably his schedule.

Suddenly he looked up, and she was staring in to his piercing blue eyes.

 **TPOV**

Toby was in the office, picking up his schedule. Toby is 17 years old. He lost his mom when he was 12 due to a mental illness. His dad had remarried a year later to a woman called Janette. Janette had a daughter the same age as Toby. Her name is Jenna. Jenna did some unspeakable things to Toby which only Caleb knew about.

Thats the reason Toby's here. He and Caleb had been friends for years, and as soon as Caleb told him he had is own place, he invited him to stay and get away from his twisted step-sister. And now he's here, in the depths of Rosewood High!

He was looking down at his schedule as he was leaving the office. He looked up to see if Caleb was still there, instead he locked eyes with a female brunette.

She was a few inches shorter than him. She was wearing a preppy looking outfit. Her hair was long and wavy. She had a beautiful pair of coffee brown eyes. She was simply, the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on.

"Here he is! Guys this is my friend, Toby Cavanaugh! The guy from Ravenswood? Toby, this is my girlfriend Hanna and my very special female friend, Spencer!" Caleb said, with his arm around a blonde girl.

 _So this brunette beauty is called Spencer..._

"It's nice to meet you both!" Toby said politely.

"Uh duhhhh! Of course it is! I'm amazing!" Said Hanna "Nice to meet you too Toby..." Said Spencer, smiling slightly.

Suddenly the bell rang, signalling students to go to homeroom.

"We should maybe go now... TO HOMEROOM!" Yelled Caleb dashing down the hallway.

The three others shook their heads and followed on.

 **So uh... How'd I do? The next chapta will continue from lunch... Aria and Emily will be in this story... But who do you want to see them with? Jake or Ezra? Maybe even Holden! Jason is of the table sorry! As for Emily? Paige or Maya? What about Samara?!**

 **See ya next chapter! (Reviews are appreciated constructive or criticising...)**


	2. New Friends

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I read the reviews I received and I'm happy that there are people reading it!**

 ***crickets chirping***

 **This one continues from Lunch Time! Please enjoy! (Ps Business Studies is something I study in school so I just threw it in, im literally just going by subjects my school supplies us with and maybe some I've heard off! I'm not from US so I don't know how the grades thing work and subjects studied in high school are but I'll try mah best!)**

* * *

 **TPOV**

The bell had just rang for lunch and Toby and Caleb were leaving their Business studies class. Toby's day had been going good so far. He hadn't been given any problems and his first four classes were easy as. He had Computer Science first thing, then a double of Calc. and he had just finished his Business studies class.

"So what do you think of Rosewood high so far." Asked Caleb. "Not bad is it!"

"It's fine so far..." He replied.

The two boys walked in to the cafeteria. The sound of students voices yelling and talking filled their ears.

"Keep an eye out for Hanna, I usually sit with her, Spencer and their friends" said Caleb looking round. "They should be at the corner table, that's were they usually are".

Toby looked around until he spotted a very familiar brown eyed brunette and her blonde bestie. It was Spencer. This time they were sitting with two other girls and two guys. One of the girls had tan skin with long dark hair while the other looked small and had slightly shorter brunette hair. One of the guys had a dirty blonde head of hair while the other had a lock of dark brown curls. He had seen him this morning in his computer science class.

"Found em'!" Said Toby, pointing their way. Hanna immediately saw Toby pointing and flailed her arms in the air, gesturing them over. The two guys walked over and sat down.

"Toby! These are our friends, Emily, Aria, Ezra and Jason! By the way you should like probably know, Jason is Spencer's older brother!" Said Hanna, pointing each person out.

"Nice to meet you all" he replied politely. "I'm Toby".

"I also have nicknames for em! Aria is Shorty Montgomery because she's short, Em here is Lil Mermaid since she's like the best swimmer in the world, Ezra here is Ze because why not while Jason here is just plain Jase because I have no imagination for him and Spencer is just Spence or Scrabblemaster because she's a boss ass bitch at scrabble!" Exclaimed Hanna smiling.

Toby smiled at the blonde girls energy.

"I love the creativity with my nickname Hanna, you put a load of effort in to it I see" said Jason sarcastically.

"Ha! You better suck it up big bro, she won't change it for a long while" said Spencer poking at her food. She looked up and smiled at Toby. This made him smile slightly too. "Have you got one for Toby yet?" She asked.

"All in good time grasshopper..." Hanna replied laughing.

Everyone else burst in to laughter after her.

 **SPOV**

The group continued talking.

Eventually Jason got up and went to join his buddies. Their names are Ian and Garret, or as Hanna calls them Golfer and Paolo. She calls Ian golfer because of his love for golf and Garret Paolo since he looks like Paolo from the Lizzie McGuire Movie. Whenever they're at Spencers place with Jason, Hanna always whispers 'sing to me Paolo...' Behind his back, making Spencer and Jason crack up.

Jason usually sits with his friends, but occasionally sits with Spencer and her friends.

Most of the time, her eyes were on Toby. She just loved looking at his beautiful blue eyes. She loved the way he would smile when Hanna would make a stupid but funny joke. He looked up a couple times but she had looked away quickly.

"So Toby, where are you next class?" She asked, trying to make conversation with him.

"Uh AP French" he replied looking at his schedule.

"Cool same with me" she said smiling. He smiled back at her and her heart, warmed at the sight of his smile.

 _Why am I feeling so weird around him._ She thought to herself. _I just met him today and I feel really nervous around him... Why do I smile when he smiles... Why why why..._

 **TPOV**

 _Her smile is so cute..._ He thought. _Wait... What? I just met her this morning... Why am I thinking this... Why do I feel nervous around her? I need answers dammit... Why am I having a one way conversation with myself in my head?M_

Just at that moment while he was lost in thought, the cafeteria doors opened loudly and everyone's attention was diverted that way. A blonde girl entered. She looked pretty but yet bitchy. She was followed by a shorter girl, maybe the same size as Aria. She was slightly tanned with dark brunette hair. There was three guys with them. One had sandy coloured hair and glasses, another was tall with blonde hair while the other had darker brown hair and a little tan. He recognised a few of them from class but not all of them. He watched as they went and sat down at a table a little close to them, but yet a little further.

"Someone ring the alarm because a band of assholes just entered the cafeteria..." Said Hanna quietly. Toby looked confused.

"Oh yeah, you don't know them do you Toby..." Said Ezra. "They are the popular ones... They think they run this school, but really their ego is bigger than the blonde guys forehead". This got Toby laughing.

"What are their names?" Toby asked.

"Okay well the clone of a barbie doll is Alison Dilaruentes, her sidekick is Mona Vanderwaal, huge head is called Sean Ackerd, Speccy there is called Andrew Campbell and last but certainly not most is Noel Kahn, resident party boy. Together they form the ultimate band of dicks, douche bags and bitches" said Caleb. I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous nicknames.

"Hey, don't you be taking all the credd for the nicknames Rivers, I made them up! I should get Spencer's mom to sue you for stealing my Trade marked nicknames" said Hanna. This made me laugh even more."

"As much as my mom loves suing people and as good as she is at it, she's currently away with daddy dearest, visiting the golden child" Said Spencer. She seemed irritated by this.

"I ain't surprised..." Said Emily.

Suddenly the bell rand signalling the end of lunch.

"Ding ding! Letsa gooooo!" Shouted Caleb, grabbing Hannas hand and sprinting away with her.

"We've got English with your mom Aria, lets go" said Emily standing up. Aria got up and the two of them walked away.

"HEY WAIT UP YOU TWO!" Yelled Ezra running after them.

"And then there were two... Come on Toby lets go, Mr. Connolly isn't that bad, but he'll have a cow if we're late" Said Spencer standing up.

Toby got up after her.

"Well we should go then" Toby said. "We don't want him to have a cow..."

Then the two walked away down the hallway.

 **~EL SKIPPERINO TO AFTER SCHOOL~**

 **TPOV**

Toby's first day went great. He had made a few new friends. Toby had just left his last class which happened to be Citizenship and was taking his new books from his locker. His locker looked a little dull on the inside compared to everyone else. He was going to bring some posters for it tomorrow. As he closed the locker door, he felt someone touch his arm. He turned round to be greeted by a familiar looking blonde. It wasn't Hanna, it was Alison.

"Hey so, I noticed you were new... I'm Alison, but you can call me Ali" she said smirking. He didn't like the look of her smile.

"Yeah I know who you are..." He replied.

"I'm guessing you do, ya'know since you hang around with the losers..." She said snarkally. "You see, I came to say, you seem like a cool guy, and I was wandering if you'd maybe like to hang around with me and my friends. Trust me we are much better than Geek Hastings, Hefty Hanna and let's not forget The Sketchy Hacker. So, what do you say?"

He felt the anger burn inside of him. How dare she call them that! They are his friends! She's lucky she was female otherwise he would of punched her. He tried to remain calm though. He didn't want to be her friend, but he didn't want to get on her bad side.

"I appreciate the offer Ali, but I'm fine with the friends I have. I will keep your offer in mind" he said. He didn't mean the part about her offer, but yet again, he didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Fine by me... See ya round..." She said. And with those words, she walked off. Suddenly he felt someone jump him from behind. It was Caleb.

"Dude, why were you talking to Queen Bitch?" He asked.

"Who was talking to who?" Said another familiar voice. This time it was Ezra. He was strolling up with a guy who had sandy short hair.

"Cavanaugh here, was talking to Alison" announced Caleb.

"No I wasn't, she walked up to me and made an offer which I happily declined" Toby said proudly.

"What was the offer?" Asked the guy who was with Ezra.

Toby picked up his bag and put it on his back motioning for the guys to follow him while he spoke.

"She offered for me to be in her 'Band Of Demons' as Hanna calls them, and to ditch you guys, but I declined because you guys are my friends, plus you all have a good judge of character and you have told me that they're bad news" He said.

"Good on you Cavanaugh! By the way, names Jake" said the sandy man. "But Hanna calls me Karate kid, since I do martial arts...".

"Sweet, my names Toby... I have no nickname yet..." Said Toby with false sadness. "Wait, were are the girls... Wouldn't they be with us?"

"All in good timing! I was coming to tell you, since Spencer and Jason's parents are out of town, we have been invited to a sleepover in the barn of the House Of Hastings!" Caleb announced. "And before you say it sounds boring, the sleepovers we have with the girls are actually fun and not completely girly! So are you in?"

"Yeah sounds fun!" Said Toby smiling. He was excited. He could actually have a fun night with his new friends. And even better Spencer was going to be there. He still didn't know why but everytime he thought of Spencer, he felt little butterflies in his stomach. "Hey... Why is the sleepover in the barn?" He asked.

"Oh, because Jason is having some of his buddies over apparently and he didn't want to be disturbed... Also he didn't want Hanna scaring Garret by whispering 'Sing to me Paolo in his ear" said Ezra.

"Makes sense..." Said Toby, making all the guys crack up.

They all stopped once they got to the parking lot.

"Right, so we'll go home, get our stuff and meet at the house of Hastings at what time?" Asked Jake.

"Spencer said at 5pm so we have an hour. We'll see you two later" said Caleb.

Jake and Ezra walked off to their cars and drove away.

"Let's go bro! Tonight is gonna be a blast" said Caleb getting in to his car.

"Can't wait!" Said Toby getting in the passenger seat.

And it was true, he couldn't wait until tonight.

 **OKAYYYYY! That was chapta twooooo! Yeah, if your wondering about the Paolo thing... The actor who plays Garret played him in the Lizzie McGuire movie. I tried my best with the nicknames too! Who would you like to see Aria and Emily with? The reason Jason is off is because I was planning on putting him with CeCe. Please review it helps :D (Constructive and Critical! I accept both!)**


	3. Sleepover Fun

**Hey guys! Here we are with chapter 3!Happy Valentine's Day! To all those who are lonely on Valentine's Day like me, HAPPY INTERNATIONAL CAKE BINGING DAY! I plan on making this chapter long, So yeah... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **SPOV**

It was 4:30 and Spencer was getting the barn ready with were having one of their famous Marin-Hastings sleepover parties since Spencers parents were out of town. They would of had it in the house but Jason was having his buddies and possible girlfriend over and didn't want to b bothered by his sister. He also didn't want Hanna stalking Garret while whispering 'Sing to me Paolo' down his ear. They were also doing this to welcome Toby in to their group and wanted him to get to know them better.

The floor of the barn was currently covered in blankets, sleeping bags and pillows. In the corner of the room their was a table covered in snacks such as chocolate, Oreos, popcorn, chips, mini cupcakes, gummy bears and other sugar filled treats. They had numerous bottles of fizzy drink and cups for all. They were planning on ordering a pizza as well as eating all the junk food. They had a projector pointed up at a White screen, which was connected up to Spencers computer. They would use this for the movies later on.

"The place looks good Hanna" said Spencer.

"Of course it does Scrabblemaster! We, well mostly me, set it up so of course it's gonna be amazeballs!" Exclaimed Hanna. "Whose coming?"

"Well we have me, you, Caleb, Toby, Aria, Ezra, Jakes coming for an hour then has to leave since he has training, Emily and Emily is bringing a friend. So there will be nine of us but that'll eventually become eight since Karate kid has to leave" Spencer replied.

"Wowza..." Said Hanna. "So what do you think of Toby?".

This question caught Spencer of had been feeling weird around Toby, like more nervous in class. She was scared to answer anything In French today and usually she's fine.

"He's pretty cool..." she said shyly. "We sit beside each other in French, and we spoke a little... About you...".

"Talkin' shit Spencer?" Hanna said, faking offence.

"Oh yeah... I told him about how your mom is paying me to be your friend" Spencer said laughing.

"Oh wow how much am I worth" Hanna said laughing as well.

"She's making it worth my time, she's giving ten dollars an hour". Said Spencer nearly breaking down in tears of laughter.

"I hate you so much" Hanna said fake crying. "Mr. Biscuit is a better friend than you".

Mr. Biscuit was Hannas imaginary friend as a child.

"Ha! Your moms paying him too!". Spencer was literally on the floor.

"OH MY GOD MR. BISCUIT YOU TRAITOR!" Hanna yelled.

The two girls laughed and laughed, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Hanna stood up and opened it.

"SHORTY MONTGOMERY! IS MY MOM PAYING YOU TOO?!" Hanna yelled, making Spencer crack up in the background.

"What? What is she talking about..." Asked Aria confused.

"L-long story, come in, your the first to arrive!" Said Spencer restoring herself.

Aria came in and set her bags down. Before Hanna could close the door Emily walked in with a girl. She had dark, curly hair and light tanned skin.

"Hey, guys this is Maya... My girlfriend!" Emily said proudly.

Emily was gay, but that didn't matter to her friends. They liked her for who she is.

"Great to meet you Maya! WHAT ARE YOUR INTRESTS?" Hanna said, running to her.

"Sorry about her... She wants to make a nickname for you..." Said Spencer. "I'm Spencer or 'Scrabblemaster" that's Aria 'Shorty' Montgomery and the blonde energiser bunny there is Hanna".

"Haha... I'm in a jazz band..." Said Maya.

"OH I WILL CALL YOU JAZZY!" Yelled Hanna again.

The girls all burst out in to laughter.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Yelled Hanna as she turned on the stereo. Suddenly, sound of One Direction, History filled the barn.

"HANNA NOOOOO, I KNOW YOUR A DIRECTIONER AND SHIT BUT WHY!?" Yelled Spencer.

"SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH US HASTINGS!" Yelled Hanna.

Spencer opened her mouth to protest but closed it again.

 _Screw it..._ She thought.

And soon she was singing along with her friends.

 **TPOV**

Caleb and Toby were in the car on the way to Spencer's. He was excited. Not just for the party, but that he'll get to see Spencer again.

 _Why am I excited to see her more than anyone else?_ He thought. _Yet again here I am having another conversation in my head..._

The drive was about 5 minutes from Calebs apartment. They were listening to the radio and making conversation along the way.

"So what do you think of my friends?" Caleb asked. "Cool aren't they?"

"Yeah, they're great... Hanna scares me..." He said grinning.

"Yeah but that's what makes her Hanna, and that's why I love her." He said softly. "I do my best to tell her I love her everyday. She's had a tough life you know?" Caleb said.

"What happened? You don't have to tell me, it's none of my business..." Said Toby. He was curious. Why was her life tough.

"Well, when she was ten, her dad walked out on her and her mom. She was seriously depressed after that. She used to binge eat though, she used to spend every summer at fat camp... Alison used to make her life hell because of it. She used to call her 'Hefty' Hanna and she still does... When I met her, when she asked me to fix her phone. She was in the process of weight loss. Spencer was helping her on a diet and stuff. I thought, she always looks sad and I could try and cheer her up. So I offered to fix her phone for free, in return for a date, since I had heard her complaining she had never had a date in her life to Spencer. When I took her out she confided in me and told me about her dad and about her depression. I felt awful, since y'know, my family life was shit at home. So I helped her. Everyday that week, I took her out to places her dad had promised to take her but never did. The first night it was awkward but as the rest of the week went by, she started letting loose more and enjoying herself. And over that week, I realised, 'Damn... I'm falling for this chick...' And on the last day of that week, I kissed her for the first time, and to this day, Hanna Marin has remained the love of my life".

"That is the best damn love story I have heard in my life..." Said Toby.

"Aha yeah... What about you? After Jenna...y'know... Did you find anyone?" Caleb asked cautiously.

"After what she did... I don't think I want a girlfriend..." Said Toby.

They stayed silent for a second until Caleb spoke up.

"What do you think of Spencer?" He asked.

Now, this question caught him of guard. What did he think of Spencer? Yeah he liked her, but when he was with her today, he almost fainted, like flopped face first on the floor.

"She's cool, she seems really smart..." He replied.

 _And pretty..._ He thought.

"Yeah she s like Einstein..." Said Caleb.

Suddenly the car had stopped and they were outside a big, white house.

The two guys got out the car and approached the barn, when they could hear music playing and girls giggling and singing. The song 'Locked Out Of Heaven' Was playing.

They slowly opened the door and smiled wildly. Hanna was spinning around with Aria on her back while singing along. Emily and Maya were using hairbrushes as microphones and Spencer was just dancing around.

 ** _YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE_**

 ** _IVE BEEN LOCKED OUT OF HEAAAVANNNN_**

 ** _FOR TO LOOOOONG_**

 ** _FOR TOO LOOOOOOOONNNNG!_**

The guys just stood there and watched the girls dancing around with gigantic grins on their faces.

 **SPOV**

The girls were dancing around the room, completely oblivious to the fact that the guys were watching them.

Suddenly, Spencer tripped over a pillow beneath her feet but she landed in the arms of someone unexpected. She looked up and saw a familiar set of blue eyes. She felt her face immediately start to heat up.

"Have a nice trip?" He asked grinning at her, while helping her stand up straight.

"Shut up..." She replied. She noticed that his hands were still on her hips, even when she could clearly stand up straight. She looked down then back up at him.

"Thanks for the catch..." She said, trying to keep her nerves calm.

"Oh uh... No problem!" He said quickly, pulling his hands away.

"When did you get here?" Asked Hanna, dropping Aria and turning down the stereo.

"Long enough to see your little show..." Said Caleb grinning.

Suddenly, Ezra came running in with Jake.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Yelled Ezra.

"WELL NAW, WE DIDNT SEE YOU THERE!" Yelled Emily.

"Well, now we're all here... Pizza?" Said Caleb.

Everyone cheered in agreement

 ** _~A LITTLE WHILE LATERRRR~_**

It was now 6pm. Jake had left an hour ago after the pizza. After he left everyone just turned on the music and ate food.

"Guys, we said that we were doing this to welcome Toby, so why don't we tell stories about stupid stuff we've done so he can learn a little more about us" suggested Aria.

Everyone agreed and the music was turned down. Everyone was sat in a circle. Hanna was in Calebs lap while Emily was laying with her head on Maya's lap and her legs across Aria's. Ezra was next to Aria and Spencer was between Toby and Caleb.

"Okay so Ze, you go first!" Said Hanna.

"Okay, so I remember one time, me and my brother Wesley set fire to the sidewalk..." He said awkwardly.

"What? How does one set fire to a sidewalk?" Asked Toby smiling. Spencer started to smile too after seeing him smile.

"I have no clue... But we were easing around with some firecrackers we found and as soon as we lit it, Wes was stupid and dropped it which led the sidewalk to going up in flames... We were grounded for a month".

Everyone laughed before the attention turned on to Maya.

"Kay Jazzy, your turn" Hanna said.

"Okay, so when I came out to my parents, I came out in the worst way possible..." Maya started. "You see, we were all having a family dinner and my grandma started complaining about how all Gays are going to hell..."

"Oh Christ, what did you do?" Asked Spencer.

"Well, I got really pissed off and decided that I didn't want to sit through that shit any longer" she continued. "So I got up and and started to walk away, until my cousin Nate says 'Hey Maya, where you going?' So I turned round and replied 'Hell apparently' and just walked out like a boss ass bitch... It was stupid but I was proud of it".

Everyone started to clap.

"Damnnnnnn gurrrrrrllllll!" Said Hanna smiling.

"Yeah, I know, my family gatherings are still really awkward..." Said Maya shyly.

"Okay Spencer! You next!" Yelled Hanna.

"Hm... I remember when my nana offered me twenty dollars to shave my dads sideburns..." Spencer said smiling. "He still has a scar, right here" she said pointing to the side of her head.

"Wait, you did it?" Asked Toby surprised.

"What, she offered me cash, and that was like a million bucks back then" she said hitting his shoulder playfully.

 ** _~ANOTHER WHILE LATER~_**

The story fest went on for about an hour. Caleb had told the story when he fell of a water slide and lost his swim trunks. Aria told about how she had tried to reach the biscuit cupboard in her aunts house and she had to use a stool, and when the stool fell, she was stuck hanging from the cupboard. Emily said about how she walked in to the boys bathroom by accident and Hanna had told the story about how she and Caleb were ABOUT to get it on and her mom walked in. Toby had decided to tell the story about when he went head over handle bars on a bike in to a tree. Everyone was near dead with laughter by the time they finished.

During the stories, Spencer would glance up at Toby. She couldn't help but look at his perfect smile. She loved the way his eyes lit up when someone would say something funny.

At this point every one was in their pyjamas and they had all decided to play a game of truth or dare. They were all in the same position as they were when they told their stories.

"Okay, I'll go first! Hanna Banana, truth or dare?" Asked Emily.

"OH OH! DARE ME!" She exclaimed happily.

"I dare you to run into the house find Garret and say 'Sing to me Paolo' said Emily.

"OH MY GOD YES! IVE DREAMED OF THIS MOMENT ALL MY LIFE! COME ON IM GONNA DO IT!" The bubbly blonde exclaimed getting up.

Everyone got up and watched from the barn door as Hanna ran in the house. It took a minute until she came running out laughing and pushing everyone in to the barn.

"I think Jason wants to slay me, but it was worth it..." Said Hanna taking her previous position in Calebs lap.

"Okay Aria... Truth or dare?" Asked Hanna.

"I know from experience, your dares are deadly... So... Truth!" Said Aria nervously.

It's true. Spencer knows and has experienced Hannas deadly dares. Last time they played, she had to run around her yard, in her underwear.

"Okay... If you were to choose any guy to kiss from our school... Who would it be?" She asked deviously.

"Oh lord Jesus... Uhhhh... SPENCER DO NOT BE LIKE MAD... But... Uh...Jason..." Said Aria, stuffing her face in her hands.

"EW GROSS THATS MY OLDER BROTHER... PLUS HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Exclaimed Spencer.

"She has a point... The guys hot..." Said Hanna. She earned a pained glance from Caleb. "Oh hush you... You know I only have eyes for you, I just am stating a fact!".

"Okay okay... Aria who's next... I need an immediate topic changer like now..." Sighed Spencer.

"Okay... Toby, truth or dare?" Asked the short girl.

"Hm... Dare me..." He said shyly, which frankly, Spencer found adorable.

"Okay... You have to keep your arm around Spencer for the rest of the evening!" Said Aria proudly.

This made Spencer feel all weird... She felt her face immediately heat up as his arm slowly went around her waist. She looked up at him and he smiled at her, making her blush.

 ** _~YET AGAIN A LITTLE LATER~_**

 **TPOV**

After their game of truth or dare, Toby still had his arm around Spencer. In all honesty, he loved having his arm around her. At first it was awkward but soon she had relaxed against him. He began to feel less awkward and nervous too. The group had decided to watch a movie then go to sleep, since they had school tomorrow. They had all decided on Paranormal activity because why not. In the middle of the movie, Toby looked around. He saw Hanna laying asleep on Calebs chest, Aria in a ball hugging a stuffed pig, Ezra face down on a pillow and Emily and Maya snuggling and sleeping. He looked down at Spencer and she was holding her eyes while shaking in fear.

"Not a horror lover?" He said smiling at her.

"Ahaahaha... No!" She replied, snuggling in to him slightly.

"Don't worry... It's just a movie..." He said holding her a little tighter.

He enjoyed comforting her and snuggling her. It made him feel good and... Slightly happy...

 _What is it about her that makes me feel wired..._ He thought.

When the movie was finished, he looked down at Spencer and saw her breathing softly. She had fallen asleep during the movie. He didn't want to wake her but yet he needed to lay down to get sleep. So he lay down next to her, with her still in his arms. And like that, he fell asleep.

 **Yaaaaaaaaay! Chapter 3 done! I hope you guys enjoyed it... And you also got to hear about Hanna and Calebs lil story! And Maya's coming out story was something I came across on tumblr so credit not for me! See you guys next chapter! Please review (Constructive and Critical)**


	4. Hanging Out

**Hey Guys! So heres chappy nombre cuatro! So uh... This continues four days after the sleepover with a lil flashback action. So enjoy! (Also to the guest that told me to tone down with the caps, I'll try!)**

* * *

 **TPOV**

It had been a four days since Toby got his fresh start, four days since he started a new school and four since Spencer Hastings, a girl he found incredibly beautiful but just met, woke up in his arms. He can still remember the awkwardness of that morning. Well, at least he thought it was awkward.

 ** _-dun dun dunn flashback time-_**

 _The sun shone through the windows of the barn on to the mess of teenagers on the floor. Toby opened his eyes and went to stretch, but something, more like someone, was laying in his arms. He looked down and saw the familiar brunette known as Spencer. He was going to slowly try and remove his arms, but a loud groan had ruined it._

 _"Ughhhhhh..." Groaned Caleb. "This floor is so uncomfortable"._

 _Toby tried his hardest to say silent, hoping Caleb wouldn't notice him snuggling with Spencer but of course, the universe had other ideas and Caleb had to look his way._

 _"Awwww... Look at you Toby, snuggling up with Spence..." He cooed._

 _"Shut up..." He whisper-yelled back._

 _Suddenly, Spencer started to stir in his arms. Worry came over Toby. What if she thought he was weird for snuggling up to a girl he just met._

 _"Ugh... I need coffee...pronto..." She said opening her eyes. "I swe-Oh..." She stopped as soon as she saw Toby huddled next to her._

 _"Why hello there..." She said grinning._

 _"Uh... Sorry... Didn't mean to m-make you feel aw-awkward..." He stutterd, pulling his arms away._

 _"Pfft! She feels awkward? Jesus, you can hardlyget your words ou- Owcha!" Caleb was cut off by a cushion hitting him in the face._

 _"Hush up sketchy!" Said Spencer sitting up. "It's fine Toby, the dare was to keep your arm around me all night and you did so don't be feeling awkward!"._

 _She may have been fine, but he still felt awkward._

 ** _-Flashback over-_**

He decided not to think about it anymore. It wasn't really that big of a deal right? Yeah sure, Caleb still teases him a little but that's just because he's Caleb. Right now though, his main focus should be the maths on his page.

 _Why algebra?_ He thought _I thought maths was hard before they brought the alphabet in to it but now, its demonic._

 _ **~FIVE MINS LATER (END OF THE DAY)~**_

 **SPOV**

The bell had just rang signalling the end of the day and Spencer was packing up her history books. She was walking out of the class when she noticed Toby, leaving the maths room, and heading towards his locker. She remembered about their kinda awkward wake up on Monday. She had tried to pass it off as ok that morning, but in reality she felt a little funny inside.

The two had also gotten a little closer as the week went on. They always spoke to each other in French class and they had been assigned partners in chemistry class.

She walked up to Toby and stood on her tip toes to cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" She said smiling.

"Hm... Justin Bieber?" He said smirking.

"Hardy Har Har!" She said sarcastically.

He removed her hands of his face and turned around.

"Oh it's only Spencer, I was looking forward to meeting my idol" He said acting sad. This made her laugh.

"Yeah, yeah... come on, I need to get my stuff and then I'll walk you to Caleb's car okay?" She said linking his arm and pulling him along with her.

As she opened her locker, some of her books fell out.

"Crap..." She mumbled, kneeling down to pick them up.

"It's okay I got them..." Said Toby, kneeling down with her.

As they were both gathering Spencer's books and papers, Toby's hands had landed on top of Spencer's. She felt her face immediately heat up. She looked up and at the same time so did he. Her brown eyes had met his ocean blue ones.

They stared at each other until she snapped back to reality.

"Oh... Uh... Th-thanks..." She said taking her books and papers, putting the ones she needed in to her bag.

"N-no worries... Well... Let's go..." He said standing up.

They walked to Caleb's car in complete silence.

"Thanks... I'll uh... text you?" She said when they arrived.

"Yeah... sure... See you round..." He said, getting in to the car and saying something to Caleb, before driving away.

Spencer sighed and started heading towards her car. When she got there she saw Alison and Mona waiting on her.

 _Great, what do they want?_ She thought.

"Hey Hastings" Said Alison with fake happiness.

"What do you two want..." Spencer replied.

"We just wanted to have a chat, didn't we Ali?" Said Mona.

"Yeah, we wanted to warn you" Said Ali smirking.

"What do you mean 'warn'?" She asked.

"I wanted to warn you to stay away from Toby, he doesn't belong with you okay? He belongs with me. And don't give me that 'What do you mean? I don't like him like that' crap, I see the way you look at him! So stay away from him... or else... Let's go Mona" Alison said. And with those words she took off with Mona, leaving a confused Spencer behind.

 _So I'm guessing Alison has a crush on Toby... But what does she mean the way I look at him?_ She thought.

 ** _~SKIP TO SPENCER'S HOME~_**

As Spencer pulled in to the drive way, she noticed that her parents cars were there. She walked up her drive way and entered her house. She walked in to the kitchen and came saw her parents talking to Jason.

"Hey mom, dad" she said while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Spencer, how's school been?" Her mother asked.

"It's been good, Caleb's friend moved from Ravenswood, so he's been hanging with us. How were Melissa and Wren?" Spencer all honesty she didn't care, she just wanted to be polite.

"Ah they're doing great, I think she missed you this time" Her mom replied.

"Doubt it... I'm gonna go get a start on my homework..." Said Spencer, taking her cup of coffee.

"Okay dear, don't study too hard" Her father said as she left the room.

As she was going to her room, she could hear voices coming from Jason's room. Probably Garret and Ian. She walked in to her room, sat at her desk and started her homework.

 _ **~ONE HOUR LATER~**_

She was working on her English Homework until her phone vibrated. She looked at her screen and smiled when she saw she got a text from Toby. She decided to text him back.

 **Toby:** **Hey wht are u doin? C:**

 **Spencer: Was just working on my English hmwk :( how bout u**

 **Toby: Nthn. Calebs here sucking face wit Hanna its awkward affffffff xD**

 **Spencer: lol get used to it xD**

 **Toby: I cant... I can hear them moaning in eachothers mouths... pls send help ;-;**

 **Spencer: xD Hey how about I save u the pain and me and u can hang out. we can go hang out at the arcade or sumthin only if u like ^-^**

 **Toby: Yesssss... PLEASE... SAVE ME... Pluss it'll be cool to hang out with u**

 **Spencer: Ahahahah! I'll be wit u in 20 mins cyaaaa**

 **Toby: Byezaaa... but pls hurry... ;-;**

Spencer put down her phone and put her books away. She picked up her jacket and walked downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going out! I'll be back later!" She shouted

"Okay dear, have fun! Call me if you're staying out" Her mom replied.

Spencer got in her car and started to drive to the Rivers/Cavanaugh apartment building.

When she got there, she texted Toby that she was outside waiting. She smiled when she saw him leaving the building. He walked over and got in the car.

"Hey! So, where to?" She asked.

"Surprise me..." He said smiling at her

"Alright then... Let's go Cavanaugh". She said starting the car.

She had a feeling that she was going to enjoy tonight.

 _ **And there we go! I know it was probs rubbish but I tried! Did I do good with the caps Guest? Sorry it took so long to update! Please review (Constructive and Critical)**_


	5. Arcade Fun

**Hello! Chapter number 5? Tbh... I didn't think I would get this far, thought I would of quit by now XD This one is the Spoby hang out... Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **TPOV**

"Hey! So, where to?" She asked as Toby buckled his seatbelt.

"Surprise me..." He said smiling at her. In all honesty he didn't care where they went as long as it was away from Hanna and Caleb. He also didn't mind as long as he was with her.

"Alright then... Let's go Cavanaugh". She said starting the car.

After about three minutes in to the drive, Toby broke the silence chain.

"So uh, what music do you like?" He asked

"Oh, any music really, I'm more for the pop music, but I'm not fond of the boy bands really" She replied. "How about you? What music are you in to?".

"I'm an alternative kind of guy y'know?" He replied smiling at her. "Just bands and stuff, I'm in to Green day, Blink-182 and MCR, though I was bummed when they broke up".

"Ah, I kind of like that music but I'm not a big fan. I do listen to my fair share of Green day and MCR. I was pretty bummed when they broke up too" She said sighing. He smiled at her. He enjoyed her company and that he could talk to someone else about this stuff apart from Caleb.

"So, favourite movie?" she asked.

"Hm... Tough one... You go first, I need a moment..." He said smiling at her.

"Well, I'm not really a romantic type, but I do like to watch romance movies from time to time to make fun of them and point out the plot holes and mistakes, but I really like movies based on books" She said. "My favourites have to be the Harry Potter movies though. Your turn".

"Well, like you, I dislike romance movies, I think their pathetic and kind of unrealistic but my favourite movie might have to be The Breakfast Club" Said Toby. "I like the idea of a group of completely different people learning to get along, bonding, learning to love each other and stuff..."

"Yeah, that's another one of my favourites..." She said shyly. Toby thought that he may have seen her blush but shook that thought away.

"Hm... Favourite show?" He asked.

"Game Of Thrones... I absolutely love that show... I also like The Walking Dead and Dexter, mainly shows that can run on in a series and keep me watching...You?" She replied

"Hm... Well I also like Game Of Thrones and The Walking Dead... To be honest I wouldn't really have a favourite, I just watch random comedies like Friends and Big Bang Theory y'know?" He said grinning.

"Yeah I watch them sometimes too..." She said shyly.

After a little more conversation and another five minute drive, they pulled up outside an old arcade.

"What is this place?" Toby asked, as he got out the car.

"This, is Funderland Amusements, the best arcade in Rosewood!" Spencer exclaimed, linking Toby's arm and tugging him inside.

"Okay then, what do you recommend we play first?" He asked.

"I, challenge you, to a DDR dance off!" She said grinning widely.

"Oh, your on Hastings" He challenged.

 _ **~A WHILE LATER~**_

 **SPOV**

Spencer was having an amazing evening with Toby. They had played numerous different arcade games and won a load of tickets. She didn't know what it was, but he brought out the fun and cheery side of her.

"Hey, wait here a sec I'll be right back" Said Toby walking away.

 _Strange..._ she thought _Where could he be going?_ When she looked up she saw Toby returning. This time, the tickets he took off with had been replaced with a tiny stuffed T-rex.

"Here..." He said handing her the stuffed toy. His cheeks were a slight shade of pink. She could feel her face going the same colour.

"Aw, thanks... You're really sweet..." she said shyly. There was that feeling again. The feeling of weakness. They stood in silence for a few seconds until she heard Toby's phone in his pocket. He took it out his pocket and answered it.

"Hey...I'm out...No, I'm with Spencer...No, I left because you and your girlfriend were eating each other on the couch... No its not like that... Yeah... Okay, I'll text when I'm on my way... Ha ha ha, shut up... Bye..." And with that, he put his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm guessing that was Caleb?" She said smiling at him.

"What gave it away?" He asked.

"Hm... The 'You and your girlfriend were eating each other' part kinda gave it to me..." She said linking his arm. "So! Where to now? Hunger Games is on the movies...It looks good... Unless you want to go home...".

"No! We should go see it... It looks really good... I've been meaning to see it with Caleb this week, but he's been kinda busy..." He said shyly.

"Well then... Let's go!" And with that, The two ran out of the arcade and drove to the movies.

 _ **~AFTER THE MOVIE~**_

 **TPOV**

The two teens had an amazing evening. They had just left the movies and were about to go home. Toby had really enjoyed Spencer's company. For some reason though, he always felt really weird around her. He felt like this around her at school too.

"That was amazing..." He said as he got in the car.

"I know! To be honest though, I still prefer the first movie..." She said gultily, buckling her seatbelt.

"Hey... maybe we can do this again... I had a load of fun and I'm sure Caleb and Hanna are gonna want a load of alone time" he said shyly as she started driving.

"Yeah... I had a load of fun too... Be sure to text me if they start to devour each other and help will be on its way..." She said jokingly, making Toby laugh. "Oh... Thank you... for the dino plush... I'lll be sure to treasure it..".

"No worries..." He said sweetly.

The rest of the drive was in silence. Toby was to scared to say something in case he said something to weird her out. That ended when the car came to a stop outside his apartment building.

"Thanks again... Seriously..." He said looking in to her car window.

"Honestly its fine... I had a great time too... Text me anytime and I'll pick you up..." She said sweetly, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. He waved her off and watched her drive down the road. He smiled to himself before turning in to the apartment building and heading up stairs.

 **Ayyyyyyye! I was losing inspiration so I watched Shia Labeouf's Motivational Speech Video so you guys may thank him for this Chapter xD! Hope you enjoyed the little spoby friendship date :D Reviews are appreciated (Constructive or Critical)**


	6. Plans?

**Hey Guys! New chapter! Would've been up earlier but school has been busy... So here it is! Chapter Six! Btw... I'm trying to make it a little more modern, by giving the characters social media e.g facebok snapchat and stuff... we never really see that in stories xD**

* * *

 **SPOV**

"I swear to god Jason... TURN IT OFF!" Yelled the sleepy brunette over the loud, club like music coming from her brothers room. "IT'S EIGHT AM... ON A SATURDAY!".

Spencer had been sleeping peacefully all morning, but her older brother had other plans. Being the party guy he was, he thought it would be 'cool' to play music on full blast. Unfortunately for Spencer, their parents had to leave on yet, another business trip to New York for a couple of days so they couldn't tell him to turn it off. But for him, it was pure gold.

"I'm going to murder him..." She mumbled, as she got out of the bed, hearing the music get louder. She stormed down the hallway and straight in to his room. She yanked the plug of his stereo out of the sockets and stared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Asked Jason, sounding annoyed.

"I tell you my problem, It's eight a.m on a Saturday morning and you're acting like your rooms a nightclub!" She said like it was obvious, which it was. "Some people are trying to sleep, so use your godamn headphones!".

"Fine, geeze who pissed in your Cheerios..." He said picking up his headphones. She sighed and left his room. He may be older, but sometimes she feels way more mature than him. She walked back in to her room and settled back in to bed.

*bleep* *bleep*

"Oh my bejeebus...What now..." She sighed looking at her phone. She saw she had a text from Hanna.

 **Hanna: Good Morning Doll x**

 **Spencer: It's really not srsly... I've already had a morning party wit Jason now u ;-; Y r u texting me so early x**

 **Hanna: Because I'm bored and I wanna do somethin wit my bestust buddy x**

 **Spencer: Wat about ur bf im sure Sketchy wud luv to suck ur face off somore x**

 **Hanna: Oh screw him it's gotta be u and me gurl... Plus I spend enough time with him minnas well see my sista from anutha mistaaaaa... x**

 **Spencer: Hanna we don't even share a mom never mind a father... Plus kate is like ur sista from anotha mista x**

 **Hanna: Lol same situation as usssss... me and Kate don't even share a mom and my dads not her real dad... But me and u spend enough time togetherrr... were like twinzies x**

 **Spencer: Why am I talkin to u wen I could be asleep rn? -.- x**

 **Hanna: Cuz u love meeeee x**

 **Spencer: Orite den... wat time do u wanna meet up... I wanna have another hours sleep x**

 **Hanna: Muhahahahahahaha... Go downstairs and open the door :3 x**

The brunette sighed and set her phone back down. She pulled herself out of bed and walked down the stairs. She smiled to herself when she saw the blonde girl smiling through her door with two cups of coffee from the brew.

"Surprise! Don't hate me for destroying your sleep, I brought you a coffee!" She said, handing her the cup.

"Y'know if you didn't have this coffee I would of maimed you..." Spencer sighed.

"No you wouldn't have, you love me, I love you and we would be lost without each other..." Hanna Beamed.

"You don't seem to love me when your with Caleb" Spencer replied.

"Oh that reminds me... How was your 'date'?" Hanna smirked.

"Hm? What date?" Asked the confused brunette.

"Y'knowwwwww, your date with Toby" Said the blonde putting her coffee cup in the bin.

"Wasn't a date Hanna..." Sighed Spencer. "It was two friends hanging out, much like we're going to do...Plus, we wouldn't have gone out if you weren't devouring Caleb, I did the guy a favour".

"Whatevs! What did you guys do anyway?" Hanna huffed.

"Well, we went to the arcade and he won me a stuffed dino, then we went to the movies to see the Hunger Games" Spencer said as she blushed at the memory of him giving her a stuffed animal.

"Awwwww cute, he won you a toy!" Hanna swooned.

"It was nothing, he was just being sweet... Now, I need to get dressed, then we can head out, kay?"

"Fiiiiine... Go get dressed... And hurry the fudge up! Because momma wants a new pair of heels!" Hanna yelled.

 **TPOV**

"So what're we doing today, since Hanna is out with Spencer?" Toby smiled. Him and Caleb were eating breakfast at their kitchen table. He was prepared to text Spencer but Hanna had put something up on Facebook about 'Shopping with her beffle' and had tagged Spencer in it, so he assumed she was busy.

"Eh... I don't even know..." Caleb sighed. "How has your first week in Rosewood been?".

"Pretty cool...Your friends are great and I'm happy to call them mine too" Toby smiled, thinking of the previous night with Spencer.

"Sweet... Ughhhhhhhh... We need to do something..." Caleb groaned as he picked up the empty plates of the table. He walked over and put them in the sink.

Toby just shrugged "We could just watch TV... The new episode of Walking Dead came out yesterday and I recorded it"

"I wanna but it's not fun enough..." He groaned again.

"Godammit Coarl..." Toby said in a fake southern accent.

"No way! If I'm anyone, its Michonne" Caleb argued.

"Fine, I get to be Daryl..." Toby smirked.

"Nuh-uh... I change my mind!" Said Caleb faking annoyance.

"Shut up! You wanted to be a female with a sword... you got your wish, so I get to be the badass with a crossbow!" Toby argued back at him.

"Noooo... you're more like a Carol..." Caleb said back.

"Do I look like an old woman to you? Fine then, since I'm Carol, go look at the flowers..." Toby said laughing.

"NO! LIZZIE DID THAT AND LOOK WHERE THAT PUT HER!" Caleb cried.

"Why are we even discussing this, Lori?" Toby asked.

"You started it by calling me Carl, Beth..." Caleb replied. "I has an idea!"

"What is it Shane?" Toby asked.

"Shut up Andrea... Anyway I was thinking, maybe we track the girls down, and hang with them!" Caleb suggested.

"Sounds fun Judith, but are you sure they'll even want us there?" Asked Toby. "I think Hanna might be annoyed that we just showed up out of no where..."

"Uhhh, have you met me? Who wouldn't want me? And stop calling me characters from the Walking Dead" Caleb said grabbing his jacket

"What ever you say Dale..." Said Toby following him out the door.

 **SPOV**

"Hanna, you don't have to snapchat every godamn thing we do" Spncer sighed. The two girls had done their fair share of morning shopping and we're currently having a small lunch in The Grille. Hanna was currently taking selfies and uploading it to every source of social media.

"Uh, yeah I do, when I graduate high school and become a famous designer, these selfies are going to be the world" the blonde replied before taking yet, another photo.

"Suit yourself..." Spencer sighed. She looked behind Hanna and saw two familiar faces approaching them. "Uh Hanna? I see sketchy approaching..."

"Wha-?" Hanna looked behind her and groaned. "How the fricker fracker did he find me? Can't I have some girl time?"

Spencer smiled "I tried to tell you to stop posting pictures to social mediaaaa..."

"Hey ladies..." Said Caleb as he sat down next to Hanna. Spencer smiled as Toby took a seat next to her.

Hanna sighed "Baaaaabe... Why are you here?"

Toby shrugged "We were bored, I tried to tell him not to bother you but of course, he disagreed..."

"Well, since you're both here we might aswel let you guys join us..." Said Spencer.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked.

Spencer smiled at him "We're sure... Aren't we Hanna?"

Caleb put his arm around Hanna but she just rolled her eyes.

"Please baby? Save me from boredom?" Said Caleb making puppy eyes.

"Fine then... Only because I love you..." Hanna said sighing.

Caleb smiled and kissed her cheek "Woooooo! Love you too baby!"

Spencer just sat their awkwardly watching her friend and boyfriend share affections.

"Thanks for letting us join, we must be like a pain in the ass for just barging in on your day..." Said Toby.

Spencer smiled and without realising it, put her hand on his knee. She saw him smile shyly. "Honestly it's fine... Those two aren't going to leave each other now though, so I'm glad I have you to keep me company." She looked down and removed her hand quickly.

Toby smiled back at her "Well you saved me last night, so I guess it's time to repay the favour."

"So my children..." Hanna started. "It is 12PM... We have the full day together... What shall we do?"

The four friends were silent. They had no idea what they were going to do, until an idea came to mind for Caleb.

"Picnic anyone?"

 **Uh yeah I know it's lame... I'm like so stressed because school and GCSE picking and exams...like Jesus... Oh and The Walking Dead thing was like a conversation I had with my aunt xD Reviews are appreciated (Constructive or Critical)**


	7. Crush?

**Oh Hey! Here's chapter 7! This is the fabulous four on their picnic and a lil Spoby bonding time 3 Please enjoy :D**

* * *

 **CPOV** (Oooooo...)

"Picnic anyone?"

He doesn't know why or how the idea came to mind, but it seemed fun right now. The weather was really nice for October. He also wanted to have a little bit of a date with Hanna, as well as hanging out with two good friends.

Hanna smiled and looked at Spencer and Toby. "I'm in, you guys?"

"Eh... I have nothing better to do..." Sighed Spencer.

"Looks like it's four..." Smiled Toby.

Caleb jumped up in the air and smiled. "Wooooo! Let's go get food!"

* * *

 **TPOV**

"Here?"

The group had been walking around the park, trying to find a place to sit their blanket and food. They brought Hanna's MP3 player too, so they can listen to music while relaxing. Right now, the four of them were looking at a spot under a tree.

Hanna smiled "Yeah this is the spot!"

Caleb spread the soft, yellow blanket on the ground. Toby put the basket in the centre as they all sat down. Hanna scooted onto Caleb's lap, took out her MP3 player and scrolled through her music. Toby smiled as he saw his friend wrap his arms around his girlfriend instinctively. He looked over at Spencer who was reading a book. He admired how she looked right now. She was wearing a white blouse with a light brown floral skirt and black cowgirl boots. Her hair was down in soft waves and her makeup was light. She had a pair of sunglasses upon her head. She was simply beautiful. And there the feeling was again... The feeling of weirdness inside of him, like he could barely talk.

 _How is she so perfect... Why do I always feel this way around her? Could I possibly have a kind of crush on her? Haha... No..._

Toby was snapped out of thought as Jonas Blue, Fast Car started playing.

"I love this song..." Sighed Spencer closing her book. "I just love the lyrics..."

"Yeah me too, It may not be alternative but I still like it..." Toby said smiling at her. She smiled back at him and he swears he could feel himself going weak.

"Okay, so where's mama's oreos?" Hanna asked grinning while leaning to get the basket. She started rummaging through it trying to find the cookies.

Caleb put his hands on her arms "Okay Han, calm down before you destroy the rest of the food, we need some too".

Hanna turned and shot him a glare "Rivers, if you get between me and food, I will personally eat you alive!"

"Pfft... what's new?" Laughed Spencer. Toby tried his best to hold in his laughter.

Hanna kept on opening and closing her mouth. "Yeah...But...Uh... Gurrrrrrrbbbbb..." She mumbled as she snuggled in to Caleb, with the packet of oreos.

 **SPOV**

Spencer sat and watched as Hanna got all snuggly with her boyfriend. She thought it was adorable when she saw Caleb wrap his arms around her and kiss the top of her head. She honestly didn't care for couples who got all mushy and cuddly with each other, but she made an acception for Hanna and Caleb. She looked over at Toby. He was smiling while eating muffin. His smile made her smile. She loved the way his blue eyes lit up.

 _His eyes are like sapphires... how are they so beautiful... Do I have a crush on him? Shush, you're just friends..._

* * *

 **TPOV**

After an hour of eating, talking and listening to music, Hanna thought is was time to start eating her boyfriend. This left Toby and Spencer feeling incredibly awkward.

"They really never stop do they?" Asked Toby, looking at Spencer.

"No...No they really don't..." She replied.

"Hm... Why don't we leave them alone... maybe go for a walk?" He suggested.

Spencer nodded "I don't see why not, we'll see you guys later..." They didn't reply. Caleb just shot them the thumbs up.

Toby stood up and stuck out his hand, to help her stand. When she stood up, he never let go. Instead, he just started walking. They both decided to take the trail around the lake, in order to give Hanna and Caleb enough alone time.

"So... How did you and Hanna meet?" Toby asked, trying to form a conversation.

Spencer sighed "Well, we met in kindergarten. It was our first day and Hanna was pretty shy back then and ended up peeing herself. Everyone was making fun of her and I didn't like that, so I decided to comfort her, we've been best friends ever since... What about you and Caleb?"

Toby smiled. She's so sweet, sticking up for someone like that. Even when she was young she had a kind heart. He looked down and saw that their hands were still together. He blushed and pulled his hand away slowly.

"Ah... Well before Caleb moved here, we were pretty close, and after um... some 'family' issues, he was pretty much the only one that was there for me" Toby sighed. "Then he moved here, so our friendship was mostly over the phone, then he got his own apartment and said I could move in with him".

"And now you're here!"

"Yeah pretty much..."

The duo walked in silence for a while, both afraid to make one another feel uncomfortable. They were both a mere half way around the lake when Toby spoke again.

"I remember on the first day I met you, you said your parents were away visiting the 'Golden' child, do you have another sibling besides Jason?"

She looked up at him "Yeah actually I do, an older sister... her names Melissa".

"What's she like?"

"Honest opinion?"

"Yeah"

"Melissa is a demon from hell!" Spencer said, very straight forward. "She has to be the best at everything, always has to outsmart me, always tries to ruin my life! She once threatened to break my thumbs because I used her damn hairbrush! I swear, her fiancé is the best thing that happened to me, If he never showed up, shed probably still be in that house, so praise Wren!"

"You guys close then?" said Toby, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, we're like besties..." She said, mocking his tone.

"With the way you just described her, I can tell".

"Yeah, yeah... Do you have any siblings?" She asked.

"Kinda... She's my step sister, she lives back in Ravenswood, her names Jenna" He said frowning.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing you don't get along?"

"Not at all..."

"I don't see why anyone couldn't like you... You're a really sweet guy..." Spencer said blushing. Toby could feel his own face heating up at that comment.

 **SPOV**

They continued to walk the rest of the lake in silence, making occasional stops to rest here and there. When they got back, they saw Hanna and Caleb, snuggled together on the blanket. Thank the lord they weren't making out.

"See you guys finished then?" Said Spencer, standing in front of them.

"Mmmmmhmmm... Where did you both go?" Asked Caleb.

"Spencer took me around the lake..." Said Toby standing next to Spencer.

"Woooooo, any sneaky smooching Spen-Owieeeee..." Hanna yelped, as Spencer kicked her leg.

Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing could be heard from Spencer's purse. She took it out and held it to her ear.

"Hey... Right... Okay... What?! Why did you put them in there?! You are an absolute idiot... IF IT SAYS DEEP PAN PIZZA, IT DOESNT MEAN PUT THE PIZZA IN A PAN! Okay, how bad is the stove messed up?... I'm on my way... Bye, you asshat..." Spencer sighed and put the phone in her pocket.

"Oh my god... Who put the pizzas in a pan?" Hanna asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Jason! He put them in a pan, and left them to fry on the stove! Of course he fell asleep and the stove caught fire... Apparently, the stove is all burnt up... I gotta go..." Spencer said, sounding annoyed.

"O-Oh my god! Y-Your bro-brother is an absolute le-legend!" Said Toby laughing.

"No, he's a complete idiot! I need to go like, now before he decides to beat an egg and actually beats it..." Spencer sighed "Think you can drive me Hanna?"

"Yeah of course, we were going to leave now anyway... Leggo my nuggets!"

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Spencer yelled as she walked in the kitchen. The room smelt like smoke and burnt pizza.

"I was trying to make pizza..."

"J-Jason... You, my friend are a maniac..." Said Caleb laughing as he came in the room. He was followed by Hanna and Toby, laughing their asses off behind him. Spencer took the spray out of the cupboard and started to scrub the burnt stove.

Jason shrugged "I was hungry..."

"No, you were an idiot! What would of happened if you didn't wake up!? AND HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT DEEP PAN PIZZA ISNT COOKED IN A PAN?" Spencer yelled. This made her friends laugh even more.

"Jesus, calm down, I did wake up! And it said pan on it, so I thought that it was made in the pan..."

Spencer sighed and continued to scrub the stove. Hanna's phone went off and she looked at it.

"Hey Spencey, I'm gonna head home, my mom just text me, I have this family dinner with my moms new boyfriend..." The blonde spoke up.

"Right okay... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah for definite, Caleb my mom said you have to be there too!"

"Right okay, Toby, will you be okay alone tonight?" Caleb asked.

"I'll be sweet!" Said Toby.

"Hey, Toby you can hang here, If you want..." Spencer said blushing.

"Sure..." He replied.

"Okay then... We'll see you guys later then?" Said Caleb as he headed for the door.

"Bye guys!" Yelled Spencer. She sighed as she heard the front door slam. She got rid of the burnt pan and dried the stove off. She looked up and saw Jason putting on his jacket

"Okay sis... I'm gonna go out... I promised CeCe I'd hang with her tonight, is that okay?"

"Yeah, just don't make pizza..." she warned.

"Yeah, yeah... Ill see you later, you too Toby".

"Bye!" Replied Toby. The front door slammed once again as Jason left. Then it was just Spencer and Toby.

"So..." Said spencer quietly.

"So?... What shall we do?" He asked.

"How does scrabble sound?"

* * *

 **SPOV**

"Why!? How!?" Spencer said in shock. The two were playing scrabble up in Spencer's room. She had been beating him all game but he just managed to take her over. She had placed down the word Glyceraldehyde, she thought she had had this in the bag, but he used her G to make the word Goofball, earning him the leadership.

"I got skill..." Said Toby grinning widely at her.

"Damn you... Let's watch a movie.."

"Why? Because you cant get over that fact I beat you?

"No... I'm just... bored with this game... Now what movie!?"

"Hm...Breakfast Club? Since we both like it..." He said shyly.

"Great!" Spencer said as she got up. She walked over to her TV an put it in the DVD player. She walked back over to the bed and settled down next to Toby.

"Don't fall asleep on me this time..." He joked.

"Oh shush..."

 **TPOV**

All the way throughout the movie, Toby would steal glances at her. What he didn't know was that she was doing the same. It was the end of the movie and the end song was playing. Toby looked over at her, but she looked at him at the same time. Their eyes met in a loving gaze.

 _Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby..._

They sat there, just staring in to each others eyes.

 _Tell me your troubles and doubts, Giving me everything inside and out..._

Before you knew it, Spencer started leaning in slowly, he repeated her actions, by leaning in too.

 _and Love's strange so real in the dark Think of the tender things that we were working on..._

Their lips were about to meet, but they jumped far apart when they heard a voice downstairs.

"SPENCER SISTERRRR! I'M HOME!"

Spencer sighed and stood up. Toby followed her.

"Hey... How was CeCe?" She asked.

"Good good... But, It's time for me to go to bed... I'll see you tomorrow Toby!" He yelled as he went up the stairs. There was an awkward silnce between the two when they were alone. Toby wandered what would of happened if Jason never came home. Would they have kissed?

"So...tonight was fun..." Spencer said.

"Yeah... especially when I kicked your ass at scrabble..." Toby said smirking

"Oh shut up..."

"Haha... I should go now... Caleb text me during the movie saying he was home.."

"You want a ride?"

"No...I'm fine to walk..."

"Okay then...I'll see you later..." Spencer said shyly. What happened next shocked him a little. She reached up on her toes and gently kissed his cheek. He immediately felt his cheek burn up.

"Bye..." he said quietly.

He turned around and left her house, happier than he's felt in a long time.

* * *

 **Woooo! How did I do? I hope you enjoyed this little spoby bonding time :D Next chapter will be a time jump of about a month! Please review (Constructive or critical)**


	8. Halloween Party

**Happy St. Patricks Day or as they say in Gaelic, Lá fhéile Pádraig sona dhuit! No better way to celebrate the Patron Saint of Ireland than with a new chapter, so here! Just a wee heads up, theres been a time jump to around Halloween! Its been about 3 weeks from the beginning of the story's timeline so... Halloween Party wooo!**

* * *

 **SPOV**

It was a 6PM on a Wednesday evening. The school was closed for autumn break and Halloween. Spencer was with Hanna, Aria and Emily looking for Halloween costumes. In all honesty, Spencer has never been to fond on Halloween. She doesn't really like dressing up, but as always, the bouncy blonde known as Hanna, always found away to make her join them for the schools annual Halloween dance tomorrow. Aria had already decided on her costume, which was a quite gruesome version of Little Red Riding Hood. Her red cloak was torn and she was going to coat her dress in fake blood. She was planning on doing her makeup with three claw marks going down her face. Emily was torn between a woman from the military or a pirate. She wanted to be a military woman because of her dad's career, but she feels like she would suit the pirate costume a little more. Hanna was planning on being a saloon worker, from the west but decided she wanted be something a little more spooky, so she decided on being a skeleton from the Spanish holiday, Day Of The Dead. She would wear a short, Spanish style dress with ribbons in her hair. Her makeup would consist of a pale white face paint with small floral designs around her eyes and face. Spencer however, had no idea what to be.

"How about this?" Asked Hanna. She was holding out a Victorian style dress.

Spencer sighed "No thanks... I like it, but I don't really feel it".

"Any ideas Spence?" Asked Aria. "What style do you feel would suit you?"

"Hm... I really want to be a character from a movie..."

"What about Hermione from Harry Potter?" Asked Hanna.

"I've been her already..." Sighed spencer looking through the rack of costumes.

They continued to look through the clothes rack until Emily had an idea.

"Oh Oh! What about Katniss from the Hunger Games? You won't have to buy anything but the false Bow and arrows, you could wear your hair in a side braid, wear a black coat and tee-shirt with light green pants and black boots!"

"That sounds...amazing Em!" Said Spencer smiling.

"Yeah! And we can give it a little Hanna-fying, so instead of the coat, you can wear a black leather jacket and the pants could be a pair of light camo green, skinny jeans!" Smiled Hanna.

"You're gonna look so badass Spence" Grinned Aria as they left the store.

* * *

A little later, Hanna and Spencer were in Spencer's living room watching The Maze Runner. Aria had to go see her 'mystery' boyfriend. That's right, for the past three weeks, Aria would ditch the girls and claim she was busy, but they all knew she was secretly seeing someone behind their back. If only they knew who. Meanwhile, Emily was still tight with Maya and was having dinner with her parents tonight.

"Why is Dylan O'Brien's jawline so perfect..." Said Hanna dreamily. Although she may have a boyfriend, the feisty blonde had one of the worlds biggest crushes on Dylan O'Brien. It wasn't just him, she had an obsession with nearly every actor from the show Teen Wolf.

"I may not be in to him as much as you, but damn... It could cut through glass..." Replied Spencer.

"You don't like him as much as me, because you have a little thing for Toby" The blonde smirked.

"Hanna...No...Me and him are just friends"

"Yeah...Really close friends... You guys are always together and like, super friendly..."

She was right. Spencer and Toby have been a lot closer in the past 3 weeks. Whenever her girlfriends were busy, she would call Toby and the two would hang out together. They were always talking in school too, earning Spencer a couple of death glares from Alison. Yes, she ignored what Alison said, though she never stood by her word. Alison hasn't done anything about her hanging around Toby apart from give her the glare of bitchiness and death. The thing she didn't do though, was tell Toby about Alison's little 'crush' on him. Spencer did really like Toby though. Whenever they were together, she felt all warm and fuzzy inside, like a jar of butterflies had been released in her belly. She also acted a little bit more confident around him. It's like he brought it out of her, just by being near her. The time she felt it the most was the time they were both watching the Breakfast Club together. She was so close to kissing him, but then her Brother came home. She always wandered what would of happened if Jason never came home. Would they have kissed? Would they be now dating? Only an alternate, Jason-less universe could tell.

"Yeah well, that's called friendship..." Spencer said rolling her eyes.

"Look Spence... Any idiot could tell that you like him... Hell, even Jason can tell, and he thought that Pansexual meant a sexual attraction to pots and pans! Lets not forget the pizza incident either..."

"Maybe I do like him, maybe I don't... My feelings are just all over the place..."

"Well, when you're with him... How do you feel?" Hanna asked. "Do you feel all tingly and fuzzy inside? Like all weird and shiz?"

"Kinda..."

"When you're with him, do you feel a little change in your personality?"

"A little... I feel like, really confident around him..."

"Okay final question... Can you trust him? Do you feel you can tell him anything?"

"A little..."

Hanna grinned and clapped her hands "Yep! Spencer Hastings has a gigantic crush on Tob-Owcha!" Spencer cut the bubbly blonde of, by kicking her ankle.

"Shut up! My mom is literally in the kitchen, I don't need her questioning my relationships..."

"Fine then...I gotta go... I think my mom has finished her date with Ted..." Hanna said getting up.

"See you tomorrow then, where are we getting ready?" Spencer asked.

"Aria's place, she has all the make up stuff..."

"Bye blondie!"

"Later Scrabble Master!"

As soon as she heard the door shut, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She smiled as she saw a text from Hanna.

 **Hanna: Can't believe you have a crushhhhhhh x**

 **Spencer: Doth you want a slap with a wet tuna fish? xD x**

 **Hanna: You should make a move at the partyyyyyy ;D like ask him to dance or something x**

 **Spencer: Lol no han idk he will probs like push me off x**

 **Hanna: lol stfu I bet u he will giz u a smoochie back x**

 **Spencer: ahaha no as if... x**

 **Hanna: U never kno he might like u too... I can ask Caleb for u x**

 **Spencer: An dats when I draw the end of this convo x**

Spencer sighed and put her phone down. What should she do...

* * *

 **TPOV**

The room was coloured with lights and the music was loud. The room was filled with dressed up Teens. He stayed with Caleb around the side lines, awaiting the girls. Toby wasn't really in to parties, but he came along for Caleb. Plus, Spencer was going to be here. He tried to forget the small text conversation he had with Hanna last night

 _~Flashback~_

 _Toby was just sitting around watching The Big Bang. Caleb was in his room since he had to do some phone business...The two had been costume shopping today for this Halloween party. Caleb decided to go as the Phantom of the Oprah while Toby was going as a member of the Mafia. He was to wear a grey suit with a matching grey fedora. He would have a toy gun in his pocket, just for accuracy. Toby's intrest was knocked of the TV when he heard his phone ding. He looked and saw he had a text from Hanna._

 ** _Hanna: Bonjourrrrr Tobiassssss_**

 ** _Toby: Hey Hanna :)_**

 ** _Hanna: Damn Daniel, whats cracka lackin_**

 ** _Toby: Nothing rly just Big Bang... how r u :P_**

 ** _Hanna: Good just left spencey's..._**

 ** _Toby: Oh cool..._**

 ** _Hanna: Hey Imma ask you something... u gots to be honest with me cus I am hanna and I will sniff out yer shit..._**

 ** _Toby: Okay shoot..._**

 ** _Hanna: You and Spencey have been getting a lil closerrrr... So like... do u maybe has a crush on her..._**

 _He stared at his phone. Does he have a crush on her? When ever he's with her... It feels right... and he feels funny on the inside... The have been getting closer too..._

 ** _Toby: Wut?_**

 ** _Hanna: Answer these questions for me plz... One! Do u feel fuzzy around her?_**

 ** _Toby: ...Sometimes O/./O_**

 ** _Hanna: Dos! Do u change ur personality x3_**

 ** _Toby: I feel kinda brave... so yas :O_**

 ** _Hanna: Twaaaaa! Do u feel u can tell her anythin?_**

 ** _Toby: Most things... :D_**

 ** _Hanna: Voila! U has crush! Make a move at the parteh! Ask her to dancey danceeee! Byeeeeeeeeee_**

 _Toby just sat there, dumbstruck... staring at his phone... What was he to do?_

 _~Flashback Over~_

Toby sighed and took a sip out of his drink. No ones spiked it... yet. He looked up and saw The group of girls walking towards them. They were joined by a werewolf Jason and a gypsy Maya. Spencer looked amazing... She may not have been wearing a dress like the others but who cares... she still looked beautiful. He could tell that she was Katniss from Hunger Games, hence the toy Bow.

"Hey Babyyyyyyy" Said Hanna as she hugged Caleb.

"Hey Han... Nice costume!" Her boyfriend replied.

"Gracias, ven muy bien, quiro bailar?" (Thank you, you look great, want to dance?)

"Uh..." Caleb mumbled, obviously not understanding Spanish "Sí?"

Toby watched as Hanna pulled Caleb by his arm to the dancefloor. As she walked away she shot a wink his way and smirked. Aria was twiddling her thumbs. Out of them all, she was the most scary looking. She was wearing white contact lenses, to add to her dead, zombie, Red Riding Hood look.

"I need to go somewhere... I'll... I'll see you guys later? Okay? Bye!" and with that, zombie hood, dashed away. She seems like she was in a hurry... Two seconds later, Jason started to walk in the same direction.

"I uh... Need to find CeCe..." He said walking away. I looked over at Spencer, Emily and Maya but they just shrugged.

"Hey Em...There's a buffet over there..." Said Maya eyeing up the food table.

Emily grinned a giant smile and grabbed Maya's hand "Ooooooo...Leggo girlfriennnnd..." And with those words the couple was off... Spencer and Toby just stood there staring at each other, both unsure what to say after their very similar conversation with Hanna.

"So..." Toby started "You look good, Katniss"

"You too..." She replied.

Toby's thoughts went back to the texts with Hanna. _'Ask her to dancey danceeee!'._

"So Spence...Wanna maybe dance? You don't have to... but... forget I aske-" He was cut off by Spencer grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor. The song was Thinking Out Loud, by Ed Sheeran.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

"I have no idea what I'm doing right now..." Toby said shyly. Spencer just rolled her eyes. She took his hands and placed them on her back. She slowly put her arms around his neck.

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're seventy  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty three  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

They swayed slowly to the beat of the music. Toby loved it.

"You're not too bad at this..." Spencer sighed.

"Maybe I always had a bad partner..."

 _So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

"So how have you been?" He asked awkwardly.

"Great...How about you..." She asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder. This made his face heat up.

"Great..."

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm)  
I know you will still love me the same_

"I like you're costume..." Said Spencer.

"Thanks...Yours is cool..."

"Thanks..."

 _'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand_

"I've never been too keen on Halloween..." She sighed.

"I enjoy it... I'm just not keen on parties..." He replied.

"I'm hoping this one changes your mind..." She whispered. _Why is she so perfect..._

 _That, baby, now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Place your head on my beating heart_  
 _Thinking out loud_  
 _Maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)_

 _La la la la la la la la loud_

At some point, Spencer's head was of his shoulder and she was staring in to his eyes. He was staring right back in to hers.

 _So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are_

Toby started leaning in slowly. She repeated his actions and started leaning in too. He eventually got so close, that their noses were pressed together. And nexted the moment of truth. He leaned in closer and broke the invisible barrier. He pressed his lips gently against hers. He felt her pause, but after a couple of seconds, her lips moved against his softly. He felt like he was on fire right now and that nothing could stop him. Eventually, the element known as oxygen was needed, and he pulled away slowly. He felt his face burning up. Her cheeks were the same shade of pink as his.

"I...Wasn't expecting that..." She whispered.

"Me neither..."

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOO SPOBY KISSSSSSS .0. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D Question... Where do you think Aria went off too in such a hurry... and who is she maybe dating :P Please review (Constructive or Critical)**


	9. New Romances

**Hey guys! So, I just want to take a moment to thank a few people and respond to a request in the comments xD  
**

 **YMCbAde-Thanks For reading and reviewing all the time :D (Has some sweet stories :L)  
Halebxxx-Thanks for reviewing all the timmmme 3  
** **tsubasaiscool-Thanks for reviewing and sticking with this crap I call a story xD (Much story, Very Read C:)  
** **spoby-mydrug-Great thanks for reading (They also have a cool spoby story you should check out ;D #Amzeballs)  
Numerous Guests, Same or different... I will never know xD- Thanks so much for reading **

**You are all amazing, seriously! And for the two peeps that requested for Spby to walk in on Haleb getting it on, that will happen! Not in this chapter, but it will xD! So yet again, thank you... so much for keeping up with me in this story, I'm not the best, I know, but I will do better! Okay then, enough of me, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **SPOV**

"I wasn't expecting that..."

"Me neither..."

They just stood there, foreheads pressed against each other, up-beat song in the background. To Spencer, this moment was beautiful, perfect, dream-worthy. But suddenly, realization came to her.

 _What do I do now? I just got kissed, by the guy I most definitely like! I've never been kissed before, what do I do? What do I say now? Ugh, I should've asked Hanna for advice..._ Spencer thought to herself.

As if perfectly on que, Spencer felt a small tap on her back. She turned to see a slightly, intoxicated blonde, grinning hugely.

 _Well I'm in for the third degree..._

"Oh sweet mozzarella sticks...YOU GUYS KISSED!" She exclaimed. Spencer turned her head to see Toby, blushing madly.

"Uh..." Spencer was lost for words. She had no idea how to respond.

"Spencer...Corner...Now...Please..." Hanna said Grabbing her hand and dragging her away. She turned to look at Toby, but Caleb had him, certainly questioning him about their encounter. The two friends arrived in a less crowded corner of the hall. Spencer opened her mouth to talk, but was cut off by her excited best friend.

"I can believe it... You... Lost...Your...Kissginity..." Hanna said breathing heavily.

"My what?"

Hanna sighed "Your kissginity... You got your first kiss... HOW DID IT HAPPEN?"

"Well you ditched us with your boyfriend, Maya and Em got hungry, Jason I think, went on a CeCe adventure and Aria just...ran off, so we were alone..."

"Yes, yes... Continue!"

"So, as the only loners, we decided to dance...the next thing you know, our lips are together and I lost my 'kissginity'."

"That...is...ADOARBLE!"

"Yeah..."

"I cant believe it... I'm so proud of you..." Hanna said, engulfing her friend in a hug.

"Thanks Han, but It probably meant nothing, I mean, It was probably just a heat of the moment thing..." Spencer sighed, looking down.

"Why would you think that? Maybe he likes you too!" Hanna smirked, remembering their little text conversation.

"Doubt it... Now come on! We're wasting party time!"

"Fiiine... Tell me more tomorrow though..."

 **TPOV**

He smiled as he watched the two girls walk away, well, one was walking, the other was being dragged against her will. He was smacked out of thought as he got jumped by Caleb.

"I saw it, before you say anything!" Caleb smiled.

Toby turned around and rolled his eyes "Of course you did, like girlfriend like boyfriend..."

"It was quite adorable... So are you two dating?"

"I have no idea... I don't even know if she likes me like that, It was one kiss..."

"Maybe she does..."

"Look just drop it..." Toby turned around and saw the two girls heading back.

"Here, you can have her back... Caleb, let's go and make outttttt..." Hanna said grinning, pushing Spencer towards him.

"Behave you two..." Caleb said, before taking Hanna's hand and walking away.

There was an undeniably awkward pause of speech. Neither knew what to say or do. But unknowingly, both wanted a repeat of the previous action between the pair. The person to break the chain of awkward was Toby.

"Where do you think Aria ran off to? I mean, it was kind of weird when she dashed of..."

 _Really Toby?_ He thought _You know you like her... why not tell her... Why bring up Aria? Oh well, the damage is done now..._

"In all honesty... I have no idea... With her guy maybe..."

"I wonder who she's dating..."

"Me too..." Spencer's voice began to lower. "Look Toby, I know you're probably hating yourself for kissing me right now...If you want we can just forget about it, pretend it never happened an-"

Spencer's voice was cut off by the feeling of lips against hers. She instantly began kissing back. Toby pulled away slowly and held her tighter.

"I don't want any of that to happen, I want to remember my first kiss with you forever... And...I think I kind of like you..." Toby said softly

"I think I may feel the same as you..." She said smiling.

Toby smiled and took a gummy ring of the snack table.

"Spencer Hastings, will you be my first girlfriend?" He asked, pointing the ring at her.

"I'd be honoured" She said, taking the ring and leaning up to kiss him.

Who was he to deny it.

 **APOV (ARIA PEOPLE! NOT THE PSYCHO STALKER UBER BITCH!)**

Meanwhile, Aria was in a janitors closet making the moves on her boyfriend.

"We need to be more careful... the girls already know I'm seeing some one, If they saw it was you, I wouldn't hear the end of it!"

"I know, hopefully soon, we can stop this sneaking around..."

The two started kissing again. The kiss was quickly getting heated and Aria had already started removing her boyfriends shirt. She was taking of her hood until there was a movement outside the door. The door slowly opened and the two jumped apart. Staring at the pair, was Hanna and Caleb.

"Oh my lord..." Hanna said shocked. "This is your mystery guy?"

* * *

 **OOOOOOO! This was the moment, Aria knew, she f*cked up xD! I'm sorry its so short! I really am! I have no inspiration right now :S Please review (Constructive and Critcal)**


	10. I Was Expecting That

**Ayyyye! New chapter! Sorry it's been so long, but I've had no inspiration... But today, while eating my bagel and completing History homework that probably should been completed a week ago in school... I was inspired :D! #InspirationalBagel I also just write as I go along.. So... Enjoy :L**

* * *

 **HPOV**

The couple stared at the other in shock...Confusion was all up in Hanna's head. She didn't understand. She looked over at Caleb who just sported a poker-face. Surely he was shocked too... He was just trying to keep it cool right? Surely, he had to be shocked that one of their closest friends was sucking faces with someone, oh so unexpected...

"So, Aria... Are we going to hear the end of it?" No other than Noel Khan, asked from the closet while pulling on his shirt.

"The Hell you are! What is even going on? How did this start? I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM! HELL, WE ALL HATE THIS NARCASSISTIC ASSHOLE" Hanna yelled.

"Easy! I'm only human!" Noel, argued.

"Oh shut it you alco-party animal!"

"Hanna!"

"Why don't you pipe down and let Aria, my GIRLFRIEND explain you blonde airhead!"

"Noel!"

"GIRLFRIEND!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SEEING SOMEONE NOT IN A FULL-ON HANDS DOWN COMITMENT! EVEN WORSE WITH THIS DUMBASS?"

"I'M DUMB? HOW ABOUT YOU BARBIE!"

"Caleb! Make them shut up!"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled "Relax Han..." Caleb said placing a hand on her shoulder "I'm sure Aria and uhm... Noel are going to explain this... And Noel, I don't appreciate the name calling of my girlfriend..."

Noel just glanced down at the ground and mumbled "Sorry..."

"Thank you Caleb... Yes we do, but before we... explain... the rest of the guys CANNOT KNOW! Neither can Alison's Posse, Mona's into him and I don't want to become more of a main target, agreed? The guys will find out, but now's NOT the time..."

Hanna didn't like the idea of lying to the rest of their friends but, she nodded her head and reluctantly agreed since she respected Aria's wishes.

"Right... Remember 3 weeks ago, when my mom said she was splitting from my dad? Well it started then..."

 _~Ooooo a little bitta flashback action~_

 _APOV_

 _"Aria, Mike... Me and your father need to talk to you both" Spoke Ella Montgomery to her two teenage children as they sat on the sofa._

 _The two teens had been immediately contacted to go home as their parents wanted a word with them. Mike, Aria's 15 year old younger brother had just finished a lacrosse match when he got the memo and Aria was returning from an afterschool photography class._

 _"Well... A couple weeks ago I started tutoring a student, her name is Meredith..." Their father started._

 _"Sorry dad" Mike butt in "But what's tutoring got to do with us?"_

 _"Please Mike, let him finish..." Aria noticed a few tears had escaped her mothers eyes._

 _"Mom, wha-" Aria was interrupted by her father._

 _"I kissed Meredith... And your mom and I are splitting..."_

 _Wow. Just. Wow. Aria was shocked._

 _"This is a joke right?" Mike asked with a twinge of anger in his voice._

 _"Unfortunately no..."_

 _-AN HOUR LATER-_

 _Aria had decided to go sit in the park to clear her head. She had immediately text her friends and they had offered to come over with a load of comfort food, but Aria declined and simply requested to be alone. Her father had moved out. She had said goodbye, but Mike didn't seem to forgive him. Mike hadn't moved from his room. But here was Aria, sitting on a park swing._

 _"Well, if it ain't little miss..." She looked up and was staring in to the eyes of Noel Khan._

 _"Please Noel, I kinda wanna be alone..." She said, hoping he would maybe leave her alone._

 _"Well, so do I, so lets be alone, together!" He spoke, as he occupied the swing next to her._

 _Aria rolled her eyes in annoyance "Kinda beats the idea of being alone, doesn't it?"_

 _"Jeeze, what's even up? You're mean to be the compassionate one..."_

 _"Well, If you must know, my dad just made like a banana and split from my mom..."_

 _"Wow...Sorry Ar..."_

 _"Yeah, so was he... What about you?"_

 _Noel snapped his head up "Hm?"_

 _"You wanted to be alone, why?"_

 _"Just...Ugh my brother, Eric"_

 _"What about him..."_

 _Noel looked up "Well, believe it or not, but he sold my lizard, Harry, to some guy..."_

 _"That's bad because?"_

 _"He was my buddy! Harry was the only one who ACTUALLY listened to me, bow he's in some Polish guy's house..." Noel put his head in his hands._

 _"Well... Sorry... But why did you call it Harry?"_

 _"Y'know... So I could just say 'Yer' a lizard Harry' and laugh my ass off"._

 _Suddenly Aria found herself laughing, WITH NOEL KHAN!_

 _"Y'know" Aria said looking at him "you're not as bad as the others, If it was Alison who showed up, I woulda gotten slayed..."_

 _"I know... I'm sorry for the way they treat you... And you're friends..."_

 _"It's fine..."_

 _"Y'know, we should do this again... Vent about our problems and talk about lizards..."_

 _Aria looked up and smiled..._

 _"Yeah...We should..."_

 _~Flashback done~_

 **HPOV**

"And, we started meeting up, eventually we kissed and started dating!" Aria said, as she hugged Noel.

"Wow... well Khan, you ain't all bad!" Hanna smiled.

"Well duh..."

"Sorry about the names... I thought you were like Alison..."

"Yeah... In honesty? I'm sick of being in her clique... But I have to stick around, personal reasons..."

"So did we miss anything out there?" Aria asked.

"Uh Hanna... Shall we go show Aria the 'thing' that formed?" Caleb asked, obviously referring to Spencer and Toby.

Hanna grinned widely.

"Oh... You are gonna love this..."

* * *

 **STILL HPOV (Wooo Hannaaaaaa)**

"And I give to you... Spencer and Tobias Cavanaugh! In a relationship!" Hanna cheered pointing onto the dance floor.

The couple were still dancing. Noel had went back to his other friends as to not make himself suspicious.

"Oh my fuzzy limes... They are so adorable I just wanna squish them!" Aria smiled.

The couple had noticed them watching and decided to go and confront them.

"Enjoying the show, ya' pervs?" Asked Spencer, poking Caleb on the chest.

"You bet... YOU ARE BOTH SO ADORABLE! I AM SHIPPING IT!" Aria squealed.

Spencer grinned mischieviously "At least I tell who I'm with..."

Aria pouted "Bullying the shorty..."

Suddenly the music cut off and Mr. Jones had took to the stage.

"Okay kids, parties over... We hope you all had a great time tonight, we feel it was a lot more successful than the other ones we hosted, Good night and we will see you all soon!"

 **SPOV**

Crowds of teenagers started leaving the Hall. Hanna, Caleb and Aria decided to go find the rest of their friends, while Spencer and Toby wanted a little more alone time.

"Well...Tonight was fun..." Toby smiled, taking Spencer's hand and kissing it softly.

"Best Halloween party ever..." Spencer replied, blushing and giggling like an idiot.

"You bet...I really hope this isn't a dream..."

"Hey If I wake up? Reality will be a nightmare..."

"You bet... We should get going..."

"You're right..."

Spencer really didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay in this moment with him forever...

"Wait... before we go and endure the teasing... Can I get one last kiss?" She blushed.

"Of course..."

"He gently grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, so that their foreheads were together. She slowly leaned in and their lips met. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before pulling apart in need of air.

"Now that time..." She smiled "That time, I was expecting it..."

"Me too..."

* * *

 **SO ARIA IS DATING NOEL!...For now xD I don't know, yas were all expecting Jason, or Ezra but I was like...Hmmm.. Noellllllll... The lizard thing? I dunno... I do have a dog called Chewbacca and when he growls its like I'm in star wars INFAMOUS SOLO! Thanks for reading AND WAITING! Please Review (Constructive or Critical)**


	11. Date?

**Hey nerds :3 Here's another chapter for you :P A little bit of a fluffy date in this chapter... And a character which I allow you to beat with a barbed wire baseball bat... #LucilleWillKillYouBitch**

* * *

 **NPOV (Noel, guys :L)**

"Thanks for breakfast" Said the small brunette, getting out of the car.

Noel was just dropping Aria off at her house. Aria had called him this morning, claiming that she had heard her mother shouting down the phone at her father. Apparently her father wanted to pick Mike and Aria up for the weekend, but of course, her mother refused.

"No worries Aria, I always enjoy talking to you and being with you..."

"I'll text you later okay?"

"Okay, see you"

He watched as she walked down the path way and entered her house. He drove home and went straight to his room. As soon as he sat down, he opened up his laptop and opened up his messages to Alison.

 **Noel: Ali?**

 **Ali D: Noel! Thank god, how did it go, anything new?!**

 **Noel: Yes, but you ain't gonna like it**

 **Ali D: Omg, just tell me ffs**

 **Noel: Well tht guy ur in to? Toby? He goin out with geek Hastings now, started at the party last night**

 **Ali D: THAT LITTLE BITCH!**

 **Noel: And Aria still isnt keen on revealing me to her friends so I cant get any info, tho Hefty and Hacker know**

 **Ali D: Ugh, ur goin to have to convince her, but rn Im fkin pissed...**

 **Noel: Wut do we do...**

 **Ali D: We need u to get on the friendly side with them all... Tell The midget u love her, make it realistic then shell have to intro u**

 **Noel: Great**

 **Ali D: Fab. I have to go, mom is calling :/**

 **Noel: Later Ali...**

Noel closed his laptop and lay back on his bed. Yes, he was still close with Ali. Closer than ever. He never felt bad for Aria's friends and the way they were treated, he never cared for Aria and he couldn't care less about what happens to them. He was actually the one who suggested one go undercover and find out, well volunteered to go. Ali had thought up the idea, as to find out more about Toby, but hasn't really progressed, all because Aria, didn't want her friends to know about her relationship. That was Noel's next job...

* * *

 **SPOV**

The sunlight poured in through the gap of the curtains, on to the sleeping brunette wrapped in her bed. Her eyes slowly opened, as she blinked a few times to adjust to the light. She sat up and her attention fell to the sudden ding of her phone. She picked it up and smiled at the name and text that had appeared on the screen.

 **Toby: Morning beautiful, sorry if I woke you, Just had to text you xo**

 **Spencer: Morning to you too :3 You're fine, just woke up xo**

 **Toby: Great, I was wandering, if maybe you would like to go on a date later xo**

 **Spencer: Of course. Where and when xo**

 **Toby: Surprise and 6PM xo**

 **Spencer: Ooooooo Can't wait :P xo**

 **Toby: Ofc you can't ;* Do you mind if we take my motorcycle? I don't have a car yet xo**

 **Spencer: Of course I remember when I went biking with Jason when he used to with his friends xo**

 **Toby: Did you say Jason used to bike? How is that guy still alive xo**

She was so engrossed in texting Toby, that she didn't bother getting out of bed for another hour. When she did get up, she was greeted by CeCe sitting on the sofa.

"Afternoon Spencer" She spoke "I'm surprised to see you up at 12"

"I have been awake... I was just...busy..."

"Hmmmm, with what exactly..." Cece spoke with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Well..." Spencer's face had suddenly started feeling a little warm "I was maybe, kinda texting my boyfriend, Toby?"

"SEPNCER HASTINGS HAS A BOYFRIEND?!"

The love struck blush suddenly turned to one of embarrassment, as Cece had very kindly pointed out to the world that she has a boyfriend. And of course at that time, Jason had to come in to the room. Spencer immediately felt worse, as now, her idiot brother has to question her. Why the hell did she tell Cece?

"What's this about a boyfriend sis?" He asked, sounding just as devious as Cece, moments before.

"Uh-"

"SHE'S DATING TOBY! AT LONG LAST! SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

"We-"

"Really?"

"YES SHE IS! SHE TOLD ME!"

"I-"

"The words 'I am dating Toby' came out of her mouth"

"Ca-"

"NOT SPECIFICALLY THEM WORDS BUT SHE DID DEFINATELY SAY TOBY WAS HER BOYFRIEND!"

"Well, I cant say I didn't see that coming... When did it start?"

"Oh so I can speak now?" Spencer asked, sarcastically "Yes, I'm dating Toby and It started last night, It's nota big deal"

"Uh sis, as your very well respected and mature-"

Spencer snickered "Pfft respected and mature"

"Shush! As your respected and mature older brother, It is my duty to know these things and protect you from heart break"

"I appreciate it, but I just want to see where things go, if he does something bad, I promise you, as a younger sibling, that you can kick his ass..."

"I wish I had a sibling like one of you" Sighed Cece.

"Eh, take Jason..."

"It'd be a bit weird to date my brother, don't you think?" **(The show thinks differently ;L)**

"Good point..."

 **-LATER THAT DAY-**

"So, where's he taking you?"

Spencer decided, since she had never been on a date in her life, to call her best friend and love expert, Hanna Marin to help her get ready. Of course, she had bombarded her with answerless questions, five steps in to the house.

"I have no idea... He said it was a surprise"

"Ughhhh... I cant put anything on you, unless I know the location..."

"Calm Hanna... "

"Hm... I know, this top, this skirt and them boots! Oh! And these tights" Said Hanna, as she chucked each item of clothing at her.

"Jesus, don't kill me before he even arrives!"

"Shut up and look prettier than you always are!"

* * *

 **TPOV**

He was nervous. Very nervous. He hadn't been on a date before. What if he screws it up. What if she doesn't like what he planned. These were just some of the many thoughts running through his head. He stopped his motorcycle outside of the Hastings residents and looked at the bouquet of flowers, to ensure they were still alive. Thankfully, they were. He strolled up to Spencer's door and knocked lightly. He was greeted by a very familiar hyperactive blonde.

"Hey bestie stealer!... Dammit that nickname is awful... Ugh why can't you have a hobby that's easy to nick name?"

"Hey Hanna, sorry my hobbies aren't to your standards... where's Spencer?"

"Hold on a second...SPENCER! HURRY UP! YOUR BOY TOY IS HERE!"

"Oh my god... SHUT UP, I'M COMING!"

He looked up at the stairs to see the beauty that was in front of him. She was wearing a dark blue, long sleeved top, black skirt with black tights and black boots. Her make up was light and her hair was down in long, brow, waves. All of the earlier thoughts flew out of his head and new ones flew in like, 'How lucky am I to have such a beautiful girlfriend...'

"Wow...Just... Wow..." He said approaching her.

"I'm guessing you like the outfit..." He noticed a slight blush rising on her cheeks.

"Of course I do.. Uh... These are for you..." He said handing her the bouquet. He could hear Hanna squealing behind him.

"Thanks... Hanna could yo-"

"Put them in water? Got it! Go and enjoy your date! Behave!"

"Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm.

"You're so lame romantic... But that's a good thing... so yes we shall.." She replied taking his arm.

Toby helped Spencer on to his motorcycle and got on front. He smiled when he felt Spencer's arms wrap tightly around his stomach. They drove for ten minutes until Toby stopped outside the 'Welcome To Rosewood' sign.

"Why are we up here?" Spencer asked, walking hand in hand with him.

"You will see, once we get a little higher..."

Soon, they were overlooking Rosewood and Toby smiled at his work. He looked down and saw the blanket along with the picnic basket he had left with it before he left. There were a few candles surrounding it for a light source. He looked over at Spencer for a reaction and saw her smiling hugely.

"So... What do you think?" He asked, trying to avoid the heat rising to his cheeks.

"I... It...It's beautiful..."

"You like it?"

"Of course I do...Toby...It's... No words can describe how I'm feeling right now..."

"Shall...Shall we eat?"

* * *

After their food, countless kisses and a few mindless conversations, the couple was happily just laying on the blanket, star gazing. They were both laying beside each other with Tob'ys arm wrapped around Spencer's waist.

"...And if you look there, you can see the big dipper..." Spencer spoke, fading of in to a yawn.

"You seem tired... Shall I drop you home?" He asked, holding her a little more tightly.

"I don't want to... But I should... Jason's an idiot, he could blow the house up pouring himself a drink..."

"Haha..."

They both got up and packed up the equipment. Toby had said to leave it as he would come back on his way home. Toby took Spencer's hand and helped her back on to the motorcycle. They drove home happily. When they arrived outside their house, he gently grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately.

"Best first date ever..." She said shyly.

"It really was... I would love to take you out again of course..."

"I am available...anytime you want to take me out..."

"I guess this is goodnight..."

"Yep..."

He leaned in to kiss her gently once more before letting go. He watched her go inside and smiled to himself as he walked down to his motorcycle.

 _How did I get so lucky?_ He thought.

* * *

 **Hope yas enjoyed that chapter, I'm wandering, should I continue this story? Idk it just seems.. Eh... And Wooooo! Spoby date! And Boooo! Let's murder Noel! Please Review (Constructive or Critical) -Infamous xP**


	12. There's A Bedroom You Know

**O hmahlawd... I'm sorry for the 2 month not updation... Dat a word? Ah well... I've been busy, I dislocated my knee and I've had constant exams... Probs failed...Eh. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's probably not good tho :P Also who's pumped for the next season of PLL? #SaveHanna**

* * *

 **TPOV (Ayyyye Tobeh ¬3¬.. ly bby 3)**

It's been a whole week since his date with Spencer. Currently, the both of them have just returned from her house, after an afterschool study session.

"You want to come in for a second? I can make you coffee" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?".

They walked up the stairs to Toby and Caleb's apartment. As they edged closer to the door they could hear giggling.

"I thought Caleb was at Hanna's..." Toby said, looking and feeling slightly confused.

"Maybe they just came back here..." Spencer replied. her look of confusion suddenly turned into a devious smirk "We should scare them..."

"How?"

"Just run in and scream something random..."

"Like what exactly?"

Spencer stood silent for a second until an idea struck her "Run in and sing scream 'CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOOR NOW!'"(I'm Listening to P!ATD now so eh.)

"The doors closed but okay..."

Toby took out his key and slowly put it in the door. He unlocked it quickly and they both swung the door open. They managed to get a few words out but the sight on the couch put them off completely.

"CLOSING THE GODDA- THERE IS A PERFECTLY GOOD BEDROOM THERE"

On the couch was a shirtless Hanna in her Bra and shorts, and a shirtless Caleb in just his boxers. Hanna was straddling Caleb as he lay down on the couch. They both stopped making out and started to scream. Hanna lifted her shirt and covered her chest quickly, jumping of Caleb as he sat up. Turned his head away as Spencer was near on the floor laughing.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE STUDYING AT SPENCER'S" Hanna yelled, obviously embarrassed.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE AT YOUR OWN HOUSE" Toby yelled back.

"Oh-Oh my god... Th-That made m-my T-Tuesday..." Spencer said, trying to pull herself together.

"They were going to have sex on my sofa... How would that make your day?"

"Their faces..."

"Uh..." Caleb said after pulling his shirt on "Do you guys want to be alone?"

"Do YOU guys want to be alone?" Toby asked back.

"Obviously, but do you guys want to be here? We can go to Hanna's..."

Spencer looked at her phone "My parent's are picking Melissa and her fiancé up, so I have time..."

"We'll head out then, don't you kids have sex on the sofa now..." Hanna teased as she fixed her hair.

"Don't be a hypocrite sofa shagger"

Toby walked over to the kitchen and boiled the kettle, as the couple left. Spencer perched herself down on the sofa and switched on the TV.

"I can't believe that happened..." Spencer said, as she flicked through the channels.

"What if they did do it... And I'd never know... I lie face down on that sofa sometimes..." Toby sighed, pouring the water into the mugs.

"That'd be hilarious..." She let out a sigh as he handed her the cup of coffee, before taking a sip and placing It on the coffee table.

"Anything good on?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her. She cuddled into him and smiled.

"There really isn't, unless you like Spongebob, that's the only real entertaining thing that's on right now...In other words, Spongebob is the only real TV show on right now, it's the over-lord of shows. You know what? No questions, we're watching it".

He smiled at her suggestion. He loved how childlike she could be sometimes. He remembered the past Saturday how she jumped right off the sofa as soon as she heard the jingle of the local ice cream van. She came back with three ice creams that day. Two for herself and one for him. No matter what she did, she always made him smile.

"SpongeBob it is then..."

* * *

 **SPOV**

After one hour of spongebob, Spencer had decided to head home. As soon as she entered, she caught a glimpse of her sister sitting on the sofa, in the arms of her fiancé of course. She was going to attempt to sneak past 'the devil', but of course, she was spotted.

"Spence" She called as she reached the first step. She turned around and put on a fake smile.

"Hey, Mel" She said.

"I've missed you little sis..." Melissa said, wrapping her arms around her. Spencer was in shock. Usually, when her and her sister are together, It's like a blood war.

"Missed you too Mel"

"How've you been? How's your life? Jason said you have a guy now".

They both walked back over to the sofa and sat down. Spencer was mentally murdering Jason in her head.

"Yes... I do have a guy..."

"Ohhhhh, tell me more!"

"His name's Toby and he's really sweet..." She smiled as she spoke about him. Everything about him made her smile. The way he held doors for her, the way he was always caring for her safety and the way he held her.

Melissa smiled widely "Sounds like a nice guy, I'd love to meet him, and you should definitely bring him to my wedding".

Spencer was still confused to why she was being so nice, she's never like this.

 _Maybe her new fiancé is a good influence on her..._ She thought to herself.

"So... What wedding plans have you made?" She asked, heading over to the sofa.

"Well, the colour scheme is dark blue and black and I picked my brides maids"

"I can't wait, I'm so happy for you Mel"

"Thanks sis..."

* * *

 **SPOV**

The two sisters spoke of wedding plans and lives, until the engaged couple had to go and set the barn up. Spencer turned on the TV and began texting Toby, until she received a strange text from Aria.

 **Aria: Can you meet meh at the brew ASAP? Important stuff here..**

 **Spencer: Sure..Evthin okaii? :/**

 **Aria: Ye, just hurry...Please Cx**

 **Spencer: On my way pixie :p**

Spencer grabbed her jacket and text Melissa to say she was heading out. Curiosity filled her mind. What is it she has to tell, that's so important?

* * *

 **Told you it was bad... I hope you find this okay for an update tho Cx. Please Review, It helps :P ~Infamous**


End file.
